NARUTO LA REENCARNACIÓN DE BROLY
by supremehunter
Summary: Sinopsis: Broly tiene nuevamente la oportunidad de vivir, esta vez en el mundo de los shinobis, donde el caos y la destrucción estarán unidos de la mano. Naruto y Broly misma entidad. (Naruto/Broly x Harem). Akatsuki diferente
1. Capítulo 1: El regreso de la leyenda

**Hola a todos, aquí traigo un nuevo crossover de dragon ball z y Naruto, con un toque algo distinto y un Harem que será de ocho chicas, cuyas cuatro primeras serán escogidas por mí. Y sin más que decir os dejo leer**

 **NARUTO LA REENCARNACIÓN DE BROLY**

 **Sinopsis: Broly tiene nuevamente la oportunidad de vivir, esta vez en el mundo de los shinobis, donde el caos y la destrucción estarán unidos de la mano. Naruto y Broly misma entidad. (Naruto/Broly x Harem). Akatsuki diferente**

 **Capítulo 1: El regreso de la leyenda**

Broly se sentía furioso y frustrado después de que Goku y sus hijos lo hubiesen matado enviándolo al sol, y ahora se las estaba viendo con el rey Enma, aquel que decidía quien iba al cielo o al infierno

En ese instante, el shinigami hizo acto de presencia antes de que Enma condenara al saiyan legendario a pasar la eternidad en el infierno

 **Shinigami:** Tengo una idea Enma-sama- dijo mientras el demonio escuchaba atentamente- en un mundo a varias galaxias de distancia, un niño había muerto por un extraño virus que ahora ha desaparecido, podríamos introducir el alma del saiyan en su cuerpo y darle la oportunidad de vivir otra vida, eso sí claro, no podrá matar a nadie a menos que sea en defensa propia o para proteger a alguien, de lo contrario, irá al infierno, ¿Qué le parece?- dijo mientras el gigante se lo pensaba

 **Enma:** De acuerdo, pero su alma se fusionará con la del chico, y a la más mínima se va al infierno- dijo finalizando su sentencia al saiyan que no se creía la suerte que tenía

Aunque no lo parezca, Broly no era un imbécil o un animal sin cerebro, se comportaba así para aterrorizar a sus enemigos, y aparte era divertido

Entonces el shinigami introdujo el alma del joven chico, un rubio con franjas en su cara, en la del enorme saiyan, donde este recibió los recuerdos, sorprendido y algo enfadado por el trato que recibió alguien tan joven

 **Broly:** "Joder, mi vida ha sido unas vacaciones comparada con la suya"- pensó el saiyan legendario, el cuál consumió el alma del chico al ser el mucho más poderoso

En el mundo shinobi, más precisamente en una especie de alcantarilla, un enorme zorro de nueve colas observaba con algo de tristeza el cadáver de aquel que fue su jinchuriki

 **Kurama:** **lo siento chico, ojalá las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes entre nosotros, yo nunca quise que esto te pasara-** dijo con una voz femenina, dando a entender que es una hembra, con un tono de tristeza en su voz

Entonces el cuerpo del rubio fue cubierto por una especie de brillo verde mientras levitaba en el aire y un gran poder se sentía en el aire

 **Kurama:** **¡ ¿QUÉ COJONES ES ESO?!** \- Dijo realmente asustada y sorprendida, y con razón, ese poder era, por mucho, superior al suyo, y lo peor es que estaba aumentando

Entonces el rubio empezó a cambiar de forma, su pelo se volvió negro, y su complexión muscular se hizo aún mayor que antes pero sin exagerar, mientras adquiría una altura de 1,70 pese a tener solo 12 años, una cola de mono apareció en la base de su espina dorsal mientras sus ropas cambiaban quedando como marca identificadora sus característicos bigotes

En el exterior, solo se produjeron los cambios físicos como el pelo y la cola, por lo que nadie se dio cuenta del cambio del Uzumaki

El ahora pelinegro se miraba sus manos para posteriormente girarse al sentir la presencia de la extraña criatura de apariencia de cánido

 **Broly/Naruto:** ¿Quién eres Tú?- dijo con unos ojos negros como el carbón a la asustada bijuu, que al ver la cola no tardó mucho en reconocer al guerrero que tenía frente a él

 **Kurama:** **So… soy Kurama, la más poderosa de los nueve bijuus y la mayor-** dijo con una mezcla de miedo y orgullo en su voz

 **Broly/Naruto:** ¿Hembra?- dijo mirándola con detalle- pues pareces más un perro- dijo cabreando a la bijuu

Entonces un brillo cubrió a la enorme bestia hasta reducirse a una chica de cabello rojo y un kimono blanco y unas tetas y un culo de infarto

 **Kurama:** ¿Te parezco un perro ahora?- dijo claramente molesta

Entonces, el pelinegro que era más alto se acercó a la bijuu con una sonrisa nada santa que la puso muy nerviosa, y más al ser olisqueada por este

 **Broly/Naruto:** Es verdad, no huele a perro- dijo haciendo sonreír por dentro a la bijuu- huele a perra mojada y el coño reventado de pollazos- dijo sonriendo enfadando a la bijuu

 **Kurama:** Mira quien hablo, un mono que va medio desnudo- dijo la bijuu bastante molesta

 **Broly/Naruto:** Que sepas que tu antes estabas desnuda- dijo avergonzándola

 **Kurama:** No es lo mismo, en ese estado tengo pelo- dijo bastante enfadada y avergonzada

 **Broly/Naruto:** Bueno da igual, dime cómo funcionan las cosa por aquí- dijo a una enfadada bijuu

 **Kurama:** Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Quién eres realmente? Bueno, sé que eres un saiyan pero ¿cómo acabaste aquí con semejante poder?- preguntó curiosa mientras el pelinegro la volvía a mirar y se sentaba y suspiraba

 **Broly/Naruto:** Supongo que no perderé nada al contártelo- dijo mientras le contaba a la peli roja la vida que había tenido, y como allí arriba le propuso al guardián Enma que me reencarnara en este niño y su alma se fusionara con la suya sorprendiendo a la bijuu

 **Kurama:** Valla, eso es... impresionante- dijo la bijuu sin palabras ante la vida del guerrero legendario

 **Broly/Naruto:** Si tú lo dices…- dijo sin darle mucha importancia- de todas formas, ¿Cómo funcionan las cosas por aquí? Tengo ganas de luchar contra alguien fuerte- dijo el pelinegro con una leve sonrisa

Entonces la Bijuu le contó cómo era el mundo shinobi y la historia de este, incluyendo la historia del Rikudo sennin, Kaguya y el Jubi

 **Broly/Naruto:** Interesante, bueno, supongo que mañana tendré que ir a esa estúpida selección de alumnos- dijo despidiéndose de la bijuu que miraba con asombro al saiyan, sabedora del caos que traería a este mundo si lo enfadaban o no se divertía, solo esperaba que lo poco que quedaba del Uzumaki haya alterado el alma del guerrero

Al día siguiente, el guerrero legendario se dirigió hacia la academia donde sería la selección de equipos, donde los aldeanos y algunos ninjas miraban al pelinegro, las mujeres con un sonrojo, enfadando un poco a la bijuu, y los ninjas extrañados por que no reconocían al Uzumaki

En las clases, todos se sorprendieron del nuevo chico, mientras las mujeres se sonrojaban, enfadando a los hombres, incluso algunas mujeres dejaron de mirar a su querido Uchiha cuando el azabache entró

Entonces Iruka, el encargado de seleccionar los equipos, se sorprendió al ver tan cambiado al Uzumaki

 **Iruka:** Naruto, ¿eres tú?- dijo bastante asombrado sorprendiendo a los presentes

 **Broly/Naruto:** Si, soy yo- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes y decepcionando a las chicas al saber de quien se trataba mientras una joven del clan Hyuga miraba con gran sorpresa y un gran sonrojo la nueva versión del Uzumaki

 **Iruka:** Pero, ¿Qué te ha pasado?- dijo bastante extrañado y sin salir de su sorpresa

 **Broly/Naruto:** Es una larga historia Iruka-sensei, será mejor contarlo otro día- dijo sentándose en su asiento, que era al lado de Sasuke Uchiha y su hermana gemela Satsuki a la izquierda, y a una niña chillona, fanática del Uchiha y con el pelo rosa de nombre Sakura Haruno

(Los equipos fueron seleccionados de la misma forma que en anime)

 **Iruka:** Muy bien equipo 7…. Naruto Uzumaki- dijo mientras el nombrado alzaba una ceja- Sakura Haruno…- dijo deprimiendo a la peli rosa maldiciendo su suerte

 **Sakura:** "Estoy perdida"- pensó deprimida

 **Iruka:** …Sasuke Uchiha….- dijo mientras la peli rosa saltaba de alegría a la vez que una rubia maldecía su suerte- y por último Satsuki Uchiha…- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes, incluido al Uzumaki que estaba aparentemente serio

 **Broly/Naruto:** "¿No dijiste que los grupos eran normalmente de tres?"- preguntó a su inquilina

 **Kurama:** Seguramente el viejo Sarutobi la habrá puesto junto a su hermano para que no haga alguna estupidez- dijo la peli roja de forma analítica

 **Broly/Naruto:** "Debe ser eso, puedo sentir su odio y su demencia, Ja, espero que por lo menos sea un buen saco de boxeo"- pensó el saiyan dándole escalofríos a la bijuu

 **Hinata:** "Parece que no podré estar con Naruto-kun"- fue lo que pensó la Hyuga algo deprimida

 **Broly/Naruto:** "Valla, valla, parece que le gusto a la hereda Hyuga"- pensó con una sonrisa lujuriosa

 **Kurama:** ¿No me digas que te gusta esa niña?- dijo algo encelada

 **Broly/Naruto:** Te recuerdo que soy un niño- dijo con una sonrisa de victoria- ¿celosa?- dijo mientras la bijuu miraba a otro lado

Entonces el saiyan se fijó en el alboroto que montaban las fanáticas alrededor del Uchiha

 **Broly/Naruto:** "Menudo Imbécil"- pensó mientras cruzaba los brazos y se metía en su mundo imaginario

Después de seleccionar los grupos, estos se fueron con sus respectivos senseis, quedando solamente el equipo 7 en la clase, el cual estuvo esperando casi una hora a su sensei

En el despacho del Hokage, el chunnin Iruka le explico el cambió que había sufrido el Uzumaki al Sandaime que lo pudo confirmar gracias a su esfera de cristal, sorprendido por su aspecto y por la presencia que emanaba el azabache

 **Hiruzen:** Será mejor vigilarlo para saber que ha pasado- dijo mientras unos Ambus iban a investigar

El equipo 7 por su parte, empezaba a impacientarse, incluso los hermanos Uchiha, que solían ser serios, estaban empezando a mosquearse

Pero algo que llamó la atención de todos era ver al pelinegro dormido con los brazos cruzados, cuando normalmente estaría montando un pollo por que el sensei no llegaba

Entonces el azabache Uzumaki abrió los ojos lentamente y se levantaba como si nunca antes se hubiese dormido, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta seriamente, llamando la atención de sus compañeros, para que al cabo de unos segundos la puerta se abriera mostrando a un peliblanco con máscara con una mirada pasiva al ver a sus alumnos

 **Kakashi:** ¿Así que vosotros sois mis alumnos?- dijo mirándolos seriamente- bien, mi primera impresión…. Sois un desastre, nos vemos en la azotea- dijo desapareciendo en un shushin dejando a los presentes con una gota en la cabeza, incluso al saiyan legendario

Al cabo de unos minutos, el equipo llegó a donde los esperaba Kakashi sentado, por lo que ellos se sentaron en las escaleras para saber qué les diría su maestro

 **Kakashi:** Muy bien chicos, ¿porque no se presentan para conocernos mejor?- ya saben, diciendo que les gusta, lo que les disgusta…etc

 **Sakura:** ¿Y por qué no empieza usted? para saber cómo hacerlo- preguntó curiosa la peli rosa

 **Kakashi:** "¿Y esta es la más lista de la clase?"- pensó con una gota de anime en la cabeza

 **Broly/Naruto:** "Patética puta, y pensar que al chico le gustan estas payasas"-pensó indignado y decepcionado por lo dicho por la peli rosa

 **Kakashi:** Muy bien, mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, mis gustos… no quiero decirlos, mis disgustos… no es de vuestra incumbencia, y mi sueño… no lo he decidido- dijo dejando a los jóvenes con varias gotas en sus cabezas

 **Todos:** "Solo dijo su nombre"- fue el pensamiento en conjunto de los jóvenes genin

 **Kakashi:** Muy bien, te toca rosada- dijo señalando a la peli rosa

 **Sakura:** "¿Cómo me ha llamado?"- pensó bastante mosqueada- bien, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, mis gustos….- dijo con la cara roja mirando al Uchiha- Kya…. Mi sueño es….- dijo mirando nuevamente al Uchiha y volviendo a gritar- y odio a Naruto- dijo con una vena en la frente

 **Broly/Naruto:** Como si me importara- dijo aburrido dejando de piedra a las jóvenes del grupo, ya que era sabido por toda la clase que el Uzumaki estaba enamorado de la peli rosa, mientras el Uchiha simplemente los ignoraba

 **Kakashi:** está bien, ahora tú culo de pato- dijo señalando al Uchiha que se sintió ofendido por ese comentario

 **Sasuke:** Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha- dijo seriamente- hay pocas cosas que me gustan, y hay muchas que odio, y mi sueño es restaurar el clan, y matar… a cierta persona- dijo en un tono sombrío mientras el Uzumaki se hurgaba la nariz para quitarse los mocos

 **Kakashi:** "Genial un vengador"- pensó cansado- muy bien, ahora tú- dijo señalando a la hermana del Uchiha, que a diferencia de su hermano, era mucho más alegre

 **Satsuki:** Mi nombre es Satsuki Uchiha, me gusta entrenar, pasar tiempo con mi familia y comer paltos deliciosos- dijo llamando levemente la atención del Uzumaki- no me gustan los pervertidos y cierto libro de portada naranja- dijo deprimiendo por dentro al Hatake- y mi sueño es ser una de las mejores Kunoichis que hayan existido y encontrar a mi hermano mayor para que diga porque hizo ese daño a nuestra familia- dijo un poco triste la joven Uchiha mientras su hermano negaba

 **Kakashi:** Bueno, te toca a ti- fijo señalando al saiyan de pelo negro que parecía estar enfadado

 **Broly/Naruto:** Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, y no tengo nada más que decir, aparte de que me gusta comer, dormir y entrenar para hacerme más fuerte, y mis sueños no son de vuestra puta incumbencia- dijo seriamente sorprendiendo a todos por su forma de hablar- así que dinos que prueba vas a hacernos para poder irme a entrenar- dijo seriamente y con los brazos cruzados

 **Kakashi:** Bu… bueno, vuestra prueba será mañana a primera hora, procurad no faltar y no valláis a desayunar- dijo desapareciendo nuevamente en un shushin

El Uzumaki simplemente desapareció moviéndose a gran velocidad para sorpresa de sus compañeros, apareciendo en el puesto de Ichiraku para poder comer ese delicioso ramen antes de ponerse a entrenar

Durante su trayecto a uno de los campos de entrenamiento, puso sentir la presencia de la Hyuga a sus espaldas siguiéndole, aunque no le dio importancia y siguió su camino

 **Kurama:** ¿No te molesta que te siga?- dijo algo curiosa y con… ¿celos?

 **Broly/Naruto:** No, a menos que se entrometa en mi entrenamiento- dijo serio el Uzumaki- celosa- dijo sonriendo enfadando a la bijuu

 **Kurama:** No estoy celosa- dijo avergonzada y poniendo un lindo puchero- ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cómo entrenarás sin liberar demasiada potencia?- dijo extrañada

 **Broly/Naruto:** En cuanto estemos en el bosque, noqueare a los Ambus y a la Hyuga, haré un clon y luego me iré a entrenar en lo profundo del bosque de la muerte, debo recuperar el poder que he perdido- dijo el saiyan legendario con gran determinación sonrojando levemente a la bijuu

Tal y como dijo el saiyan, noqueo a los testigos, hizo un clon y se fue a entrenar al bosque de la muerte, donde se cargó un oso gigante que le sirvió de cena cuando intento atacar al guerrero legendario

La bijuu miraba con sorpresa como el saiyan comía sin parar y en grandes cantidades toda esa carne después del arduo entrenamiento físico, evitando lanzar bombas de energía que llamaran la atención de los shinobis

Al día siguiente el saiyan Uzumaki llegó antes de la hora acordada para saber dónde sería la prueba, para posteriormente tumbarse en el verde pasto a esperar a sus compañeros de equipo

La verdad, si fuera por él, los habría matado a todos y habría dejado el planeta, pero la posibilidad de que el shinigami volviera a por él junto al respeto que tiene a su otra parte cuando vio sus recuerdos, le impedían hacerlo

Una hora después, los Uchiha y el mosquito de pelo rosa habían legado al lugar citado sorprendidos de que el pelinegro estuviera allí presente

El Uzumaki detestaba al Uchiha, parecía que tenía un palo metido en el culo y se creía superior a los demás, al igual que la gritona de pelo rosa, todo el día siguiendo al emo con tendencias sexuales cuestionables

Satsuki parecía ser otra historia, era dulce pero parecía tener carácter cuando la situación lo requería junto a un fuerte espíritu de lucha, cosa que llamo la atención del guerrero

 **Kurama:** ¿No me digas que el súper saiyan legendario se ha enamorado?- dijo intentando picar al azabache que solo sonrió

 **Broly/Naruto:** Me gusta, tiene potencial pese a ser una humana, quizás sea interesante cuando crezca- dijo frustrando a la bijuu

 **Kurama:** Pervertido- dijo dándose la vuelta

 **Broly/Naruto:** Zorra sucia- dijo con una sonrisa a su inquilina

Pasó otra hora y el Hatake no hacía acto de presencia, cosa que molestaba a los genin, mientras el saiyan estaba tirado en el césped aburrido al no tener acción

 **Broly/Naruto:** Oye tú- dijo al Uchiha que estaba de pie llamando la atención

 **Sasuke:** ¿Qué quieres dobe?- dijo mirando seriamente al saiyan que se levantaba del suelo

 **Broly/Naruto:** Me aburro, peleemos- dijo poniéndose en una extraña pose de lucha (la misma que en los juegos de Dbz aunque nunca he visto a Broly adoptar una postura) que el Uchiha y las jóvenes no identificaron, mientras el pelinegro Uchiha se ponía en posición de lucha

 **Satsuki:** Naruto, ¿sabes que estás abierto?- dijo mientras el Uzumaki sonreía

El Uchiha se lanzó al ataque con una patada que el Uzumaki esquivó sin esfuerzo con una sonrisa, mientras el Uchiha le lanzaba varios puñetazos que no acertaban en el blanco, sorprendiendo a las féminas de la agilidad del Uzumaki

El Uchiha hartó, le lanzó una patada al cuello con gran potencia, alcanzando su objetivo, pero para sorpresa de los presentes, el Uzumaki parecía que no había recibido ningún daño mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa

 **Broly/Naruto:** Me toca- dijo cogiendo la pierna del emo para posteriormente darle un puñetazo en la barbilla que lo mandó por los aires seguido de una patada que lo estampó en el árbol dejándolo inconsciente-patético, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes?- dijo mientras se volvía a tumbar en el césped mientras la peli rosa le empezaba a relatar cosas sin sentido

Por su parte, la joven Uchiha se quedó impresionada, Naruto había pasado a ser el más débil a ser el más fuerte en tan solo unos días, de hecho su nivel era superior al de un genin, incluso a un chunnin, según ella

Media hora después, el Jounin de pelo blanco llegó viendo extrañado la escena de su equipo, donde el Uchiha era detenido por su hermana de atacar al Uzumaki mientras la peli rosa le relataba mientras el saiyan los ignoraba olímpicamente con un trozo de hierba en la boca mientras miraba las nubes al estilo de los Nara

 **Kakashi:** Bien chicos, centraros- dijo mientras los adolescentes ponían atención- en mi bolsillo tengo tres cascabeles, uno para cada uno- dijo extrañando a los genin

 **Sakura:** Pero somos cuatro- dijo extrañada

 **Kakashi:** Lo sé, el que no tenga un cascabel, se va de vuelta a la academia, y si falláis la prueba, también volvéis a la academia- dijo mientras todos menos el Uzumaki sudaban frío y tragaban saliva- la prueba empieza… ya- dijo mientras todos menos el Uzumaki se escondían

Todos se quedaron extrañados al ver al Uzumaki sin esconderse mirando fijamente al Jounin que empezó a leer su querido libro erótico para desagrado de las chicas

 **Sakura:** "¿Pero qué está haciendo ese idiota?"- se preguntó viendo al pelinegro parado frente a su sensei

 **Sasuke:** "Idiota"- pensó el Uchiha molesto

 **Kakashi:** ¿No deberías esconderte como los demás?- dijo mientras leía su libro erótico

El Saiyan sonrió al ser subestimado, esa era la ventaja de ser niño, tus rivales bajaban la guardia

El guerrero legendario sin contestar a la pregunta del peli blanco, la lanzó un puñetazo en la cara que lo mandó hasta la otra orilla de un lago que había en la zona, dejando de piedra al Jounin y a sus compañeros

 **Kakashi:** ¡ ¿Pero qué COÑO?!- Dijo con los ojos fuera de órbita al igual que los demás genin al ver la destrucción que el Uzumaki había causado con un simple puñetazo

 **Broly/Naruto:** Vamos, ¿a qué esperas?- dijo cargando una onda de ki verde, dejando aún más descolocados a los presentes que no se creían nada de lo que estaban viendo

 **Kakashi:** ¡ ¿RASENGAN?!- Pensó increíblemente alterado mientras el Uzumaki le sonreía desde la distancia

 **Broly/Naruto:** ¡CÓGELA!- Dijo lanzando la esfera de ki hacia el Hatake, que al ver el peligro solo pudo esquivarla

Como resultado, se produjo una explosión que acabó destrozando el bosque detrás del lago en casi toda su totalidad, dejando aún más asombrados y aterrados a los miembros de su equipo

En la aldea, todos los shinobis pudieron sentir esa monstruosa cantidad de poder, y el tercero junto a un escuadrón fueron a ver rápidamente de que se trataba

Por su parte, el Hatake estaba que se le salía el corazón por la boca al ver la destrucción creada por el hijo de su maestro

 **Kakashi:** "Si no lo hubiese esquivado habría muerto"- dijo mientras sus alumnos tenían la misma idea en su cabeza, siendo sacados por una sonrisa maligna proveniente del Uzumaki, el cual era cubierto por un aura verdosa y brillante

 **Broly/Naruto:** ¿Qué te pasa Kakashi?, ¿no quieres jugar conmigo?- dijo con una sonrisa para posteriormente desaparecer y reaparecer detrás del ninja de pelo blanco

 **Kakashi:** "IMPOSIBLE, ES MÁS RÁPIDO QUE MINATO-SENSEI"-Dijo recibiendo un gancho en la mandíbula que lo mando por los aires hasta acabar tirado en el sitio donde empezó a leer

 **Broly/Naruto:** Patético- dijo mirando los cascabeles, asombrando a los genin y al ninja de pelo blanco

Entonces el saiyan, fue hacia donde estaba el Jounin caído para mirar posteriormente a los matorrales de alrededor

 **Broly/Naruto:** Vosotros, salid de ahí- dijo mientras sus compañeros salían de sus escondites- tomad- dijo dándoles los cascabeles sorprendiéndolos por ese acto

 **Satsuki:** ¿Y qué pasara contigo?- pregunto algo preocupada la Uchiha

 **Broly/Naruto:** No te preocupes- dijo sentándose en el suelo para volver a mirar las nubes- no creo que me regresen, cierto ¿Kakashi?- dijo mirando a su sensei con una aterradora sonrisa mientras este negaba por su vida

A cierta distancia, el hokage y sus Ambus tenían la quijada en el suelo y los pantalones meados al ver que el dueño de ese monstruoso poder era nada más ni menos que el Uzumaki

 **Ambu:** Sandaime, no me diga que…- dijo uno de ellos asustado

 **Hiruzen:** No parece ser obra del zorro, el chakra de este es rojo, y esa energía que cubrió a Naruto era verde- dijo todo intrigado- tenemos que mantener bastante vigilancia sobre él- dijo mientras se retiraba y sus Ambus le seguían

Broly/Naruto pudo sentir las presencias del tercero y su escuadrón, pero no les dio importancia, después de todo, era probable que aparecieran

Pasaron los días, donde el Uzumaki se dedicaba a entrenar, principalmente Taijutsu, y su Ki, diciéndole al tercero y a su sensei que eso era un Kekkei Genkai para que no sospecharan, pobres ilusos

También estuvieron haciendo misiones de rango bajo increíblemente aburridas, pero por lo menos ganaba dinero

Al final, Harto, el Uzumaki arrastró a su sensei y a sus compañeros a la torre Hokage para pedirles una misión de verdad

Minutos después de llegar a la torre Hokage, un hombre bastante viejo que parecía estar borracho entro al despacho del tercer hokage

 **Hiruzen:** ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?- dijo amablemente el tercero al borracho

 **¿?:** Me llamo Tazuna, y me gustaría pedir una escolta para hacer mi puente en Nami no kumi- dijo mientras el saiyan alzaba una ceja

 **Broly/Naruto:** "Perfecto, así podré salir de esta aldea un rato y divertirme"- pensó con una sonrisa- tercero, déjanos a nosotros encargarnos- dijo sonriente sorprendiendo al Hokage y al constructor

 **Tazuna:** ¿Es una broma?, pero si sois solo unos críos- dijo enfadando al grupo de genins

 **Broly/Naruto:** ¿Y qué?- dijo con un tono serio para posteriormente sonreír como un psicópata acojonando bastante al constructor- Qué dices viejo, ¿aceptas?- dijo son esa sonrisa sádica

 **Hiruzen:** Me parece bien, podéis partir ahora- dijo mientras el grupo se retiraba junto al cliente

 **Kurama:** "Ya era hora, me asfixiaba en esa aldea mugrosa"- dijo la bijuu con pereza

 **Broly/Naruto:** Encima de perezosa quejica, ¿y tú eres la más fuerte de tu raza?, patético- dijo provocando a la bijuu

 **Kurama:** ¡CIERRA LA BOCA PUTO MONO!- Dijo avergonzada mientras el saiyan se reía

Mientras viajaban hacia Nami, todos tenían muchos pensamientos en su cabeza relacionados con cierto Uzumaki azabache

Kakashi se preguntaba una y otra vez donde había adquirido Naruto semejante poder a tan corta edad

Satsuki también pensaba lo mismo que su maestro, mientras miraba con un pequeño sonrojo al Uzumaki, el cuál aumento cuando se quitó su camisa y la Uchiha puso ver sus músculos mucho más desarrollados que los de su generación, incluso la pelo chicle se sonrojo un poco al verlo sin camisa

Por su parte el Uchiha miraba con asombro, envidia, ira y odio al Uzumaki por el poder que este tenía

 **Broly/Naruto:** "Estúpido humano, si cree que va a poder hacerme ni siquiera un rasguño lo tiene muy feo"- pensó sonriente el saiyan

 **Kurama:** Típico de los Uchihas, se creen que son los reyes del mundo solo por su sharingan- dijo la bijuu con odio recordando a cierto Uchiha desgraciado que mataría si tuviera oportunidad

 **Broly/Naruto:** "Relájate, vamos a disfrutar del viaje, y si encuentro a alguien interesante te lo dejaré a ti"- dijo con una sonrisa sádica haciendo sonreír a la bijuu- "sabes, me divierte estar en este mundo, si fueran más fuertes sería perfecto"- dijo a su inquilina con una sonrisa

 **Kurama:** Tranquilo, ten seguro que te divertirás en este mundo- dijo la bijuu sabedora de todo el caos y destrucción que el guerrero legendario traería al mundo de los shinobis, y ella lo disfrutaría

 **Continuará**

 **Y eso es todo, recordad que si queréis subir a Youtube una de estás historias, me lo preguntáis en los comentarios de la historia que queréis subir y cumplir las siguientes condiciones:  
\- Dejar el link de mi página de fanfiction y de devianart (nombre de usuario: elperrosalvaje)**

 **\- Negar los derechos del autor**

 **\- Poner la música que pongo de fondo**

 **\- No cambiarle el título de la historia**

 **\- Que se entienda lo que estás describiendo**

 **Por cierto las cuatro primeras chicas del Harem son:**

 **Satsuki**

 **Hinata**

 **Konan**

 **Temari**

 **Las otras cuatro están bajo vuestra elección**

 **Y eso es todo, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	2. Capítulo 2: Un saiyan en Nami

**Vamos al ataque, aquí tenéis otro capítulo, por lo que sin más , os dejo leer**

 **Capítulo 2: Un saiyan en Nami**

El viaje hacia la aldea del constructor resultó ser un poco aburrido para el guerrero legendario, que aunque aparentaba estar en guardia como el resto, por dentro se moría del aburrimiento, al igual que su inquilina

 **Broly/Naruto:** Me aburro- dijo dentro de su pasaje mental algo frustrado

 **Kurama:** Lo mismo digo- dijo mientras el saiyan alzaba una ceja viendo como la peli roja se desperezaba como un gato mostrando muy bien ciertas partes de su anatomía- ¿pasa algo?- dijo extrañada por la mirada del saiyan

 **Broly/Naruto:** No, me aburro y por eso te miro- dijo sonriendo sonrojando a la peli roja mientras se tapaba con sus brazos pese a llevar el kimono

 **Kurama:** ¡SERÁS CERDO!- Dijo avergonzada mientras el saiyan se reía de la vergüenza que pasaba la peli roja

En el exterior, el Uzumaki se paró en seco llamando la atención de sus compañeros

 **Kakashi:** ¿Pasa algo Naruto?- dijo extrañado por la conducta del azabache

Entonces el saiyan lanzó una leve onda de ki verde hacia su derecha, provocando una leve explosión, de la cual salieron lo9s hermanos diabólicos de la hoja, Gozu y Meizu, Chunnins renegados de Kirigakure no Sato

 **Gozu:** ¡ ¿QUÉ COJONES HA SIDO ESO?!- Dijo con la cara pálida al ver semejante destrucción

 **¿?:** Tú final….- dijo una voz detrás de él, resultando ser el Saiyan Uzumaki, el cual pateó a ambos hermanos que iban a gran velocidad hacia el suelo, siendo detenidos por el saiyan que los agarró por sus cabezas, mientras sonreía como un psicópata

 **Broly/Naruto:** Nos vemos- dijo aplastando sus cabezas con sus potentes manos, bajo la mirada de terror y sorpresa de su equipo

Kakashi estaba impactado, nunca antes había conocido a alguien tan fuerte y sanguinario. Sakura y Tazuna tenían los estómagos revueltos, Satsuki al ver la sangre y los dos cadáveres le regresaron los recuerdos de la masacre del clan, al igual que su hermano, que miraba con una mezcla de miedo y odio al saiyan

El saiyan se acercó con una mirada muy seria al anciano, el cual se estaba meando los pantalones

 **Broly/Naruto:** Más te vale decirnos la verdad o acabarás peor que esos payasos- dijo acojonando al viejo que no tuvo otra opción que decir la verdad sobre la misión "parece que este viaje mereció la pena"- pensó con una sonrisa- supongo que ya no hay vuelta atrás, avancemos hasta tu aldea antes de que se haga tarde- dijo mientras todos asentían y el anciano los guiaba haca su aldea

Durante el camino, apareció una niebla que le dio mala espina al guerrero legendario el cuál se detuvo nuevamente

 **Broly/Naruto:** ¿Les dejamos este a estos pringados?- le preguntó a su inquilina que parecía estar algo aburrida

 **Kurama:** Por lo menos será entretenido- dijo con una leve sonrisa ya que al fin tendría algo de acción

De entre la niebla, una enorme espada apareció dispuesta a cortar al Hatake por la mitad, lo que lo obligó a esquivar el golpe mientras sus alumnos, menos el Uzumaki que estaba de brazos cruzados, observaba el desarrollo de esta escena

 **¿?:** Valla, pero si es el ninja copia Kakashi Hatake con un grupo de genins- dijo el dueño de la espada, que era un hombre enmascarado, dejando solo los ojos y el pelo negro al descubierto

 **Kakashi:** Momochi Zabuza, que sorpresa- dijo el Hatake con sarcasmo

(Aquí ocurre lo mismo que en la historia original hasta que Kakashi queda atrapado en la burbuja de agua)

 **Broly/Naruto:** Supongo que tendré que intervenir- dijo al ver que el emo no sabía que hacer junto a su hermana para salvar a su sensei

De un rápido movimiento, el Uzumaki aparece detrás del renegado, para posteriormente encajarle un puñetazo en la cara que lo acabó estrellando contra unos árboles del lugar, dejando a los presentes sin aliento ante la velocidad del azabache

De los escombros, salía un muy sorprendido y adolorido espadachín de la niebla mirando con sorpresa e ira al azabache que le sonreía descaradamente

 **Zabuza:** Vas a pagar caro por esto, maldito crío- dijo bastante enfadado

 **Broly/Naruto:** Eso habrá que verlo- dijo provocándolo con su dedo para que atacara

 **Zabuza:** Tú mismo- dijo lanzándose al ataque contra el azabache con su espada

Este simplemente sonreía mientras esquivaba sin esfuerzo los ataques del renegado, que pese había aumentado su velocidad, no lograba encajarle ningún golpe

 **Kakashi:** "¿Cómo lo hace? Ni siquiera parece que se esfuerce en lo más mínimo"- pensó el enmascarado sin salir de su asombro

 **Satsuki:** "Es increíble, es más fuerte de lo que pensaba"- pensó la Uchiha menor con asombro

 **Sasuke:** "Maldito dobe, yo debería tener ese poder para poder vengar a mi clan"- pensó con mucho odio e ira

 **Sakura:** "Ese idiota solo está opacando a mi Sasuke-kun"- pensó con su fanatismo la pelo chicle

Al final, enfadado por no haber acertado ni un golpe, por lo que a gran velocidad, se puso detrás del pelinegro, y pudo encajarle un espadazo en el hombro derecho

Todos se quedaron sin aliento al ver que el espadachín, con una sonrisa, había encajado su enorme espada en el pelinegro, pero su sonrisa pasó a horror cuando el pelinegro giró su cabeza, para sonreírle de una forma bastante macabra, mientras la espada se hacía pedacitos

 **Broly/Naruto:** ¿Sorprendido pringado?- dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que el espadachín estuviera a punto de mearse en los pantalones

Entonces el saiyan alzó su mano abierta hacia la cara del renegado, recibiendo una onda de aire que lo hizo volar nuevamente hasta estrellarse

Contra otra pila de árboles, dejando a los presentes sin aliento

El saiyan, con una sonrisa, se acercó al destrozado espadachín para poder aplastarlo, cuando de repente se detiene al sentir una presencia entre el bosque cubierto de niebla, del cual salieron unas agujas que se clavaron en el espadachín dejándolo aparentemente muerto, mientras un chico con una máscara se acercaba a recoger el "cadáver"

 **¿?:** Muchas gracias por agotarlo, llevaba…- pero no pudo terminar ya que el saiyan de pelo negro y bigotes le había cogido por la cabeza mientras lo miraba seriamente

 **Broly/Naruto:** Por esta vez te perdono gusano, pero la próxima vez que te atrevas a interrumpir no seré tan amable, ¿queda claro?- dijo mientras el chico, temblando de miedo tanto por el aura que desprendía el Uzumaki como por el dolor que le estaba causando sin apenas esfuerzo, asentía rezando que no lo matará

El saiyan soltó al joven con máscara, mientras recogía el cadáver antes de que el Uzumaki, se cabrease más de lo que aparentaba estar, pero en su mente la cosa era muy diferente

 **Kurama:** Jajaja, eso ha sido buenísimo, me habría gustado ver su cara- dijo la peli roja en el suelo partiéndose el culo

 **Broly/Naruto:** "Y esto es solo el principio, algo me dice que nos lo pasaremos bien"- dijo con una sonrisa a su inquilina mientras en el mundo real, los compañeros del Uzumaki se acercaban junto al constructor de puentes- ¿nos vamos?- dijo mientras su impresionado sensei asentía y avanzaban hacia Nami

Cuando llegaron al pueblo, pudieron ver la pobreza del lugar y el miedo que mostraban las personas cuando les miraban. Al Uzumaki poco le importaba, en su anterior vida su padre había esclavizado a muchas razas para apoderarse del universo. No era algo que le gustara pero en aquel entonces no era más que una marioneta de ese patético viejo

Una vez que llegaron a la casa de Tazuna, fueron recibidos por su hija Tsunami, una mujer que rondaría los 35 años pero que aparentaba menos

Esta les hizo una gran comida a todos, quitándole el cabreo Broly/Naruto que tenía porque le interrumpieron la pelea, dejando a todos sin palabras al ver como se comía por lo menos treinta platos de comida sin parar. El emo, celoso intento hacer lo mismo, pero acabó en el suelo con tan solo tres platos

Entonces un niño de alrededor d años, de pelo negro, entró en la casa justo cuando el saiyan estaba rascándose la barriga satisfecho de la comida. Este niño era Inari, el hijo de Tsunami y nieto de Tazuna

 **Inari:** Sois unos insensatos, no importa cuántos seáis, Gato os matará a todos- dijo mientras los shinobis recordaban la charla que les dio tsunami, de cómo el padre adoptivo del chico había muerto

Por su parte, el Uzumaki simplemente disfrutaba del postre ignorando al enano que le había gritado para posteriormente limpiarse los dientes con un palillo

El niño al verlo tan pancho, se enfadó y le volvió a gritar

 **Inari:** Tú, ¿es que acaso no me has escuchado? – dijo llamando levemente la atención del saiyan

 **Broly/Naruto:** Si, pero me importa una mierda- dijo dejando de piedra a los presentes por su vocabulario- solo espero que ese mosquito me pueda entretener un poco, los de antes eran unos mierdas- dijo levantándose de su asiento- me voy a entrenar, no os necesito, a menos que podáis aguantar mis golpes claro…- dijo con una sonrisa macabra poniéndoles los pelos de punta a los presentes, para posteriormente salir por la puerta y dirigirse al bosque, donde se dedicó a entrenar al menos tres horas hasta que se tumbó en un árbol a dormir

Al día siguiente, una joven de pelo largo encontró al Uzumaki dormido en un árbol, por lo que decidió acercarse a despertarlo, pero cuando estuvo a menos de 5 metros, el Uzumaki abrió sus ojos llenos de seriedad, que intimidaron a la pelinegra

Entonces el Uzumaki se levantó, mostrando su potente musculatura a la perfección, sonrojando levemente a la joven

 **Broly/Naruto:** Parece que nos volvemos a ver, con tantas ropas te confundí con un chico- dijo sorprendiendo a la pelinegra- sé que no lo has matado, por lo que debe ser alguien especial para ti, ¿cierto?- dijo mientras la pelinegra se calmaba un poco pero mantenía la guardia alta

 **¿?:** Digamos que es cómo un padre para mí- dijo llamando la atención del saiyan que alzó una ceja curioso, y la pelinegra empezó a contarle su vida, sorprendiendo al saiyan, ya que él tenía un concepto diferente de padre y de que parecía que este mundo todos vivían una agonía constante o tenían una infancia de mierda aún peor que la que tuvo en su anterior vida

 **Broly/Naruto:** Valla- dijo pensativo mientras se levantaba de su asiento- espero que tu padrastro se recupere pronto y aguante más que la anterior vez- dijo aterrando a la joven- no te preocupes, no lo mataré, pero espero que me pueda entretener- dijo dejando sin palabras a la pelinegra que no sabía que pensar del azabache

El Uzumaki, había llegado nuevamente a la cabaña donde estaban sus compañeros entrenando para subir a los árboles, mientras Kurama le explicaba para que servía ese ejercicio

 **Broly/Naruto:** "Patético, yo no necesito hacer eso"- dijo molesto por aprender algo así ya que él podía volar

 **Kurama:** Si te pones a volar, llamarías demasiado la atención, además no creo que ese ejercicio sea un problema para ti- dijo picando un poco al saiyan que solo sonrió

El Uzumaki simplemente se plantó allí, miró un árbol, y como si fuera a comprar al supermercado, subió el árbol como un niño baja las escaleras, dejando sin palabras a los presentes, y llenando de odio e ira al emo para volver a irse a entrenar en solitario, esta vez se puso a meditar a unos metros de sus compañeros que seguían sorprendidos ante lo hecho por el Uzumaki, el cuál concentraba su ki mientras en su mente recreaba un combate consigo mismo observado por Kurama, con un leve sonrojo al ver los músculos del saiyan a la perfección y como brillaban por el leve sudor que soltaba

 **Kakashi:** "Naruto tiene un potencial increíble, puede que supere incluso a los bijuus"- pensó sorprendido por su alumno

Sin embargo, había alguien muy enfadado, y ese alguien era Sasuke Uchiha al ver que el dobe le superaba por demasiado mucho

 **Sasuke:** ¡Dobe!- dijo furioso el Uchiha llamando levemente la atención del saiyan- te exijo que me enseñes todas tus técnicas para así ser más fuerte- dijo exigiendo como un niño mimado e idiota

 **Sakura:** Eso idiota, él se lo merece más que tú- dijo mientras su sensei y la hermana de Uchiha negaban por el comportamiento tan infantil de esos dos

El saiyan simplemente los ignoró y volvió a su estado meditativo, enfadando aún más al Uchiha

 **Sasuke:** _Katon: Gyoka no jutsu_ \- gritó furioso el Uchiha lanzándole una bola de fuego que impactó de lleno al saiyan dejando sin palabras a los presentes

 **Kakashi:** ¡SASUKE, ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A MATAR A UN COMPAÑERO?!- dijo increíblemente alterado y sorprendido

Pero entonces una risa maligna, procedente de donde estaba el saiyan antes sentado, llamó la atención de los presentes que tenían escalofríos recorriendo su espalda

Cuando el humo se disipo, se podía ver al Uzumaki en la postura de meditación completamente ileso, girando su cabeza para mostrar una sonrisa sádica que acojono bastante a los presentes, en especial al emo Uchiha al ver que su mejor ataque no le hizo ningún efecto al saiyan

 **Broly/Naruto:** ¿Eso es un ataque?, qué patético- dijo levantándose y acercándose al muy acojonado Uchiha para posteriormente agarrarlo por la cabeza y levantarlo del suelo- eres tan patético que ni siquiera puedes hacer daño a un enemigo por la espaldas, eres un inútil y un cobarde- dijo lanzándolo hacia un lado como si fuera un despojo- será mejor que valla a otra parte, no sea que el nene quiere llorar- dijo alzando el vuelo provocando que a los presentes casi se le salieran los ojos de la sorpresa mientras el saiyan se adentraba en el bosque

 **Kurama:** ¡ ¿PORQUÉ TE PUSISTES A VOLAR?! ¡AHORA ESOS IDIOTAS NO TE DEJARÁN DE VIGILAR MÁS QUE ANTES!- Dijo histérica la bijuu

 **Broly/Naruto:** No tenía ganas de aguantar a esos capullos- dijo acostándose en la copa de un árbol- mejor me echo una siesta- dijo con total despreocupación dejando a la bijuu sin palabras y algo enfadada

Por su parte, el Uchiha se puso a entrenar como un loco y con más ansias de venganza, esta vez, no solo contra Itachi, también contra Broly/Naruto por haberlo humillado de esa manera delante de todos

Satsuki estaba preocupada por su hermano al verlo tan lleno de odio, pero también estaba molesta con el Uzumaki, no hacía falta haber sido tan duro, en cuanto lo viera tendría unas palabritas con el Uzumaki

Ya por la noche, el Uzumaki había vuelto para cenar nuevamente en la casa de Tazuna, para horror de este ya que casi están sin reservas, por suerte para ellos, este se trajo un jabalí monstruoso para la cena, por lo que todos tuvieron comida de sobra para unos meses

Una vez terminada la cena, el Uzumaki estaba dispuesto a irse a dormir de no ser porque la menor de las Uchihas estaba frente a su habitación con cara de pocos amigos

 **Broly/Naruto:** ¿Qué quieres? Tengo sueño- dijo algo mosqueado

 **Satsuki:** No tuviste que haber sido así con mi hermano- dijo enfadada al saiyan que ni se inmutaba

 **Broly/Naruto:** El muy imbécil se lo busco, además no tengo la culpa de que parezca que tenga un palo metido en su puto culo de emo- dijo sonriendo enfadando a la hermana menor

 **Satsuki:** ¿Y qué te esperas?Perdimos a nuestros padres….- dijo algo alterada la niña

 **Broly/Naruto:** Pero esa no es razón para comportarse como un capullo que por ser de un clan prestigioso se merezca lo mejor, si quiere algo, que trabaje para tenerlo- dijo dejando sin palabras a la Uchiha- y ahora aparta que quiero dormir- dijo echándola a un lado y cerrando la puerta de su habitación

 **Satsuki:** ¡Eres un idiota!- gritó por lo bajo enfadada

 **Broly/Naruto:** ¡Y tú una cerda!- dijo mosqueando a la Uchiha que se fue a su cuarto con un humor de perros, por lo que su hermano que dormía en una cama al lado decidió fingir sueño para que la ira de su hermana se fuera hacia él

 **Kurama:** ¿No crees que te pasaste un poco?- dijo algo curiosa

 **Broly/Naruto:** No, tienen que entender que el mundo no es de color de rosas y que debes tener ojos en la nuca para ver el próximo día- dijo durmiéndose dando por terminada la conversación

Al día siguiente, Kakashi se llevó a sus alumnos junto a Tazuna para que protegieran al constructor, dejando al saiyan como vigilante de la casa por si los secuaces de gato les daba por entrar, lo cual ocurrió, teniendo como consecuencia una muerte lenta y dolorosa a manos del saiyan legendario, furioso al ver que no tenía ni para empezar con estos tarados y que lo dejaron para montar guardia, por lo que cuando acabó con los pobres desgraciados, fue volando hasta donde estaba su equipo, mirando con curiosidad la escena frente a él

Kakashi volvía a pelear contra Zabuza, Sakura protegía a Tazuna y los hermanos Uchiha estaban atrapados en los espejos de Haku

Entonces el Uzumaki sonrió como solo él sabe para posteriormente crear un clon el cual tenía los ojos rojos

 **Broly/Naruto:** Tú encárgate de la chica de los espejos de hielo, yo de ese payaso enmascarado- dijo con una sonrisa psicópata

 **Kurama:** Espero que esa niña me de diversión- dijo con una sonrisa entrando en el campo de batalla sorprendiendo a los Uchihas por el chakra rojizo que cubría al clon

Kakashi y Zabuza pudieron sentir el chakra de la bijuu, poniéndolos a ambos en alerta máxima

 **Kakashi:** "Este chakra….. El Kyubi"- pensó con algo de temor- "Naruto…"- pensó con preocupación

 **Zabuza:** ¿Qué es este chakra?, será Kakashi, no, demasiado poderoso… ¿será ese chico?- dijo algo preocupado, sin darse cuenta de que el Uzumaki estaba a sus espaldas

 **Broly/Naruto:** ¿Tienes miedo gusano?, no me digas que te vas a ir corriendo- dijo el saiyan con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo al espadachín que rápidamente se alejó del joven

 **Zabuza:** "Si el chico no es el que provoca esa energía ni tampoco Kakashi, ¿quién será?"- pensó mientras miraba al saiyan sonriente- para nada, la otra vez me cogiste desprevenido, pero esta vez no tendrás tanta suerte- dijo tensando los músculos

 **Broly/Naruto:** Ya lo veremos- dijo liberando una ráfaga de Ki que deshizo por completo toda la niebla del lugar, sorprendiendo enormemente al espadachín y a Kakashi de ver a un Naruto frente a Zabuza y otro con chakra rojo apaleando a la usuario Hyoton sin problemas y a Sakura protegiendo a Tazuna

 **Kakashi:** "¿Un clon?"- pensó viendo al Uzumaki frente a Zabuza- "No, el clon es el que pelea contra ese chico de hielo"- pensó con sorpresa mirando al original- "¿acaso puede controlarlo a la perfección?"- pensó con sorpresa por lo que veía

Zabuza no tardó mucho en reconocer el chakra que el clon usaba contra Haku, provocándole sorpresa y horror para mirar nuevamente al Uzumaki que le sonreía

 **Zabuza:** No sabía que eras un jinchuriki- dijo tenso y muy asustado

 **Broly/Naruto:** Eso es otro tema, ahora céntrate- dijo lanzándose contra el espadachín que tuvo que usar su espada para defenderse nuevamente, para ver con horror como la espada, que se regeneró hace poco, se volvía a romper en pedacitos, mientras esquivaba por los pelos un puñetazo, pero no una patada que lo mando a varios metros en el aire, hasta chocar con fuerza en el suelo

Por su parte, Kurama ya había derrotado a Haku, la cual lloraba al ver que no podría serle útil a su maestro

 **Kurama:** Naruto, déjalo vivir, quiero darle una charla a ese tío- dijo con una voz femenina sorprendiendo a los presentes

El saiyan simplemente bufó, para posteriormente coger al renegado y ponerlo al lado de Haku

 **Haku:** Zabuza-sama, lo siento- dijo con lágrimas- siento no serle útil- dijo incapaz de contener sus lágrimas

 **Kurama:** ¿Has visto lo que has provocado imbécil?- dijo la bijuu enfadada- sé que intentarás negarlo pero sigues siendo humano y puedo percibir tus sentimientos- dijo mientras el renegado callaba- sé que la ves como una hija, deja de intentar negarlo y díselo de una vez, porque una vez que la pierdas te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida- dijo la bijuu con una mirada seria a través del clon

El renegado simplemente no aguantó más y empezó a llorar para posteriormente coger la mano de la pelinegra

 **Haku:** Zabuza-sama- dijo la joven sorprendida

 **Zabuza:** Haku….- dijo mirándola con lágrimas- a partir de ahora llámame papá ¿vale?- dijo provocando que la pelinegra llorara para posteriormente abrazar a su padre adoptivo

El saiyan simplemente miró con seriedad la escena y algo de envidia al no haber tenido un padre así, pero esta última se fue cuando sintió una presencia bastante débil pero bastante desagradable

 **¿?:** Que decepción, ¿eso es todo lo que puede hacer el gran Zabuza?- dijo una voz con una sonrisa burlona, que el renegado y su hija adoptiva no tardaron en reconocer

 **Zabuza:** Gato…- dijo el renegado de mala gana

 **Gato:** Sabía que me fallarías, por eso contraté a estos mercenarios, seguro que hacen un mejor trabajo que tú- dijo mientras a sus espaldas aparecían alrededor de unos 100 mercenarios

El renegado y su joven ahijada se levantaron del suelo para unirse a Kakashi y a sus genins para plantarles cara a los mercenarios

 **Zabuza:** Parece que ya no somos enemigos Kakashi- dijo el renegado con una mirada seria

 **Kakashi:** Eso parece- dijo el peli blanco en el mismo estado de ánimo

Pero antes de que alguno de los bandos pudiera reaccionar, el saiyan Uzumaki se plantó en frente de los mercenarios, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes ante esa velocidad

Unos de los mercenarios lanzo su guadaña contra el chico, horrorizándose al ver como su arma se rompía cuando chocó con la piel del pelinegro

El Uzumaki con una sonrisa, le estampo un puñetazo en la cara que mandó a volar al pobre infeliz, a la vez que se llevaba a la mitad de sus compañeros con él

 **Broly/Naruto:** Ja- dijo lanzando un orbe verde que acabó con el resto, sorprendiendo y aterrando a los presentes, mientras el saiyan miraba con seriedad y fiereza al cerdo que le trajo toda la mierda para limpiarla del camino- hablas mucho…- dijo cogiendo al delincuente por la cabeza, que se había meado y cagado en los pantalones diez veces seguidas- …pero no muerdes nada- dijo para posteriormente lanzarlo por los aires como si fuera un muñeco de trapo- adiós…- dijo lanzando un orbe verde minúsculo, que destrozó por completo al criminal, mientras provocaba una monstruosa explosión que hizo temblar la tierra

Los presentes miraban con los ojos fuera de órbita al Uzumaki, sobre todo los renegados al ver el monstruoso poder del azabache. Kakashi al principio pensó que era gracias al zorro, pero esos actos y ese poder, más el poder que mostró el clon manipulado por la bijuu, le demostraron al Jounin que Naruto era monstruosamente fuerte, puede que más que Tsunade Senju, claro, que este es muchísimo más fuerte que la rubia, pero eso no tenían que saberlo

El Uchiha por su parte, miraba a su compañero con una mezcla de odio y miedo, odio porque el "perdedor" era mucho más fuerte que él y miedo, porque podría destruir naciones enteras con un solo movimiento de su dedo meñique… del pie

 **Broly/Naruto:** Aburrido…- dijo mirando a sus compañeros, para posteriormente ver a los aldeanos con las quijadas en el suelo y los ojos fuera de órbita para posteriormente vitorear al Uzumaki por salvar su aldea, mientras este los ignoraba y se iban a la casa del constructor a descansar

Al día siguiente, el grupo volvió a la aldea, despidiéndose de Nami donde el constructor le puso el nombre del Uzumaki al puente, por petición del pueblo y también porque él quiso

Haku y Zabuza decidieron volver a Kiri, cuando Kakashi les dijo que la guerra había terminado, y ahora era Mei Terumi la actual Mizukage de la aldea y Yagura fue liberado de su Genjutsu

Una vez en la aldea, el azabache se fue nuevamente a los campos de entrenamiento para entrenar, esta vez, dejando que Kurama creara un Genjutsu para engañar a los AMBUS y a la heredera del clan Hyuga para ir a entrenar al bosque de la muerte, donde cazó un jabalí gigante para comer

No tardó mucho en sentir una presencia dirigirse hacia su posición, por lo que se escondió para saber de quien se trataba, resultando ser una mujer de cabellera violeta bastante sexy

 **Broly/Naruto:** "Pero mira lo que tenemos aquí"- dijo relamiéndose los labios

 **Kurama:** cerdo- dijo la bijuu con enfado aparente

 **Broly/Naruto:** Puede, pero no me importa- dijo con una sonrisa- será mejor ir a saludar- dijo el saiyan saliendo de su escondite, para sorpresa de la joven, que no había sentido la presencia del azabache

 **¿?:** Valla, pero si es el pequeño Foxy-kun- dijo en tono juguetón y de burla- dime ¿Qué haces en un lugar tan peligroso como este?- dijo en tono juguetón mientras se acercaba al Uzumaki

 **Broly/Naruto:** Eso debería decir yo- dijo sonriente- ¿cómo te llamas?- preguntó curioso

 **¿?:** ¿Que quién soy?- dijo obteniendo una sonrisa- chico, yo soy la increíble Anko Mitarashi- dijo haciendo un espectáculo haciendo sonreír al saiyan

 **Broly/Naruto:** ¿Y qué te trae a este lugar Anko?- dijo sonriente el saiyan de la leyenda

 **Anko:** Vivo cerca de aquí, además, es donde puedo… liberarme- dijo mientras el saiyan alzaba una ceja- ¿y tú que haces aquí? ¿Estás entrenando para los exámenes chunnin?- dijo sorprendiendo al saiyan mientras la bijuu le explicaba haciendo sonreír al saiyan por dentro

 **Broly/Naruto:** Más o menos, no tengo otra cosa que hacer en esta aldea- dijo con una sonrisa- si me disculpas me tengo que marchar- dijo desapareciendo a gran velocidad sorprendiendo a la peli púrpura ante esa velocidad, solo parecida a la del cuarto Hokage

La Kunoichi salió de su sorpresa al sentir la presencia de los Ambus de Hiruzen por un lado y a los de Raíz dirigidos por Danzo Shimura, un hombre al que no había que darle la espalda porque te la clavaría a la más mínima posibilidad y sin remordimiento alguno

Al día siguiente, Kakashi informó a sus alumnos sobre los exámenes chunnin donde las primeras pruebas empezarían dentro de una semana

Al guerrero legendario poco le importaban las pruebas, solo esperaba que hubiera algún saco de huesos lo bastante fuerte para darle algo de guerra

 **Broly/Naruto:** ¿Crees que merecerá la pena ese examen?- dijo algo aburrido mientras estaba tumbado mirando el cielo

 **Kurama:** Mi hermano Shukaku dijo que su jinchuriki iría a hacer el examen- dijo haciendo sonreír al saiyan

 **Broly/Naruto:** Espero que sea divertido- dijo con una sonrisa

 **Kurama:** Claro que lo será, puede que Shukaku sea el más débil, pero incluso tú tendrías problemas- dijo con confianza, haciendo sonreír al saiyan

 **Broly/Naruto:** Bueno, eso está todavía por verse- dijo con una sonrisa llena de confianza

Al día siguiente, el Uzumaki junto a su grupo se dirigían hacia donde serían los exámenes chunnin para poder subir de rango, cosa que a este le importaba muy poco, solo quería luchar contra alguien fuerte

Sin embargo, le fue inevitable no fijarse en sus compañeros, sobre todo los Uchihas que lo miraban disimuladamente

Sasuke lo miraba con auténtico odio y con el sharingan a punto de ser activado, haciendo sonreír al saiyan

Satsuki, por su parte, parecía seguir molesta con el Uzumaki de pelo negro, cosa que a él le daba igual, aunque le gustaba el puchero que ponía y el sonrojo que aparecía en su cara cada vez que el la miraba, y esta con toda la vergüenza del mundo miraba hacia otro lado

Sakura… bueno, hacía lo de siempre, besarle el culo al emo

Después de haber hecho el examen teórico sin esfuerzo gracias a la bijuu, pasaron a la siguiente fase, la cuál era el bosque de la muerte

Curiosamente, la Kunoichi de pelo púrpura que conoció en el bosque era la examinadora de la prueba

 **Kurama:** Mira, pero si es tu novia… ¿Por qué no vas a decirle hola?- dijo intentando avergonzarlo, obteniendo a cambio una sonrisa de este

 **Broly/Naruto:** ¿Me pregunto cuanto aguantará conmigo una noche de sexo?, parece fuerte y tiene pinta de gustarle lo sucio- dijo relamiéndose los labios sorprendiendo y sonrojando a la bijuu

 **Kurama:** Serás cerdo….- dijo con la cara roja haciendo sonreír al azabache

Después de explicar el examen, la Kunoichi de pelo púrpura no tardó mucho en detectar al azabache, tanto por su altura y pelo como por sus músculos

 **Anko:** Veo que has pasado la prueba, pequeño zorrito- dijo relamiéndose la lengua, haciendo sonreír al azabache, mientras sus compañeras y el emo se ponían algo nerviosos

 **Broly/Naruto:** Tranquila, esto es solo un simple juego para mí- dijo sonriente enfadando al Uchiha

 **Anko:** Eso espero, porque me gustaría tener…- dijo acercando su boca a la oreja del azabache-… una charla en privado- dijo con un tono y una sonrisa lujuriosa haciendo sonreír al saiyan mientras su inquilina intentaba no explotar de celos

 **Broly/Naruto:** Parece que sabes tratar a un hombre- dijo sonriente- pero déjame decirte- dijo acercando su cara a la de la joven que se sonrojó levemente- que yo no soy como otros hombres- dijo separándose para posteriormente entrar en el bosque de la muerte, seguido de sus compañeros

La peli purpura, con un leve sonrojo, formó una sonrisa en su rostro mientras veía marchar a ese formidable guerrero

 **Anko:** De eso estoy segura Naruto-kun, muy segura- dijo sonrojada y su corazón latiendo con fuerza

En el bosque de la muerte, el equipo 7 se movía por los árboles a gran velocidad, mientras el Uzumaki hablaba con su compañera

 **Broly/Naruto:** ¿Molesta?- dijo sonriente

 **Kurama:** Para nada- dijo girando su vista hacia otro lado haciendo sonreír al saiyan

Por su parte, Sarutobi tenía muchas dudas en su cabeza, dudas relacionadas con el Uzumaki de pelo negro

Primero su nueva apariencia, luego su extraño poder, y por último, lo que le dijo el ninja copia cuando fueron a Nami

¿Acaso Naruto controla totalmente al zorro? O mejor dicho, la zorra, por lo que le dijo Kakashi. ¿Será incluso más fuerte que los bijuus?, pero tenía una pregunta en su cabeza que lo alarmaba más que cualquier otra

¿Naruto seguirá siendo el niño de siempre?, era algo que dudaba y eso le aterraba

No era estúpido, él se dio cuenta de que Naruto era por mucho, más fuerte que él y toda la aldea junta, y ni siquiera mostró su potencial. Lo peor era que el Uzumaki quisiera destruir la aldea, ya que es muy probable que la bijuu le haya contado todo

Pero lo que más le aterraba era lo que harían esos cretinos del consejo, seguramente nada bueno y muy estúpido, y que muy probablemente, cabe las tumba de la aldea de forma permanente

Por otro lado, Danzo no tardó en fijarse en el potencial del chico, el cual se veía de lejos que no necesita para nada el poder del bijuu que lleva en su interior, de hecho, seguramente sobreviviría sin problemas a la extracción

El viejo halcón de guerra no tardó mucho en decidir que el chico sería su nueva arma, solo necesitaría usar sus sharingans para someterlo y sería suyo, además de extraerle el bijuu para poder usarlo a su antojo

Menudo tonto, si supiera que es demasiado poderoso para ser víctima de cualquier Genjutsu y poder ocular, pero eso ya lo descubrirá el por su cuenta

Ya era de noche en el bosque de la muerte, y era el turno del Uzumaki para vigilar, por lo que este aprovecho para entrenar un poco para matar el aburrimiento

No tardó mucho en detectar una presencia bastante superior a las que vio al inicio de la prueba, haciéndole sonreír

 **Kurama:** Parece que hay alguien que no encaja en esta prueba- dijo con intuición mientras el saiyan sonreía

 **Broly/Naruto:** Perfecto, por fin alguien para poder jugar- dijo con una sonrisa sádica que seguramente haría que más de uno se cagará literalmente en los pantalones, solo de pensar en el día de mañana le hacía ponerse emocionado

Sí, mañana muchos desearán no cruzarse con el súper saiyan legendario, el cual tiene ansias de guerra, muerte y caos…

Qué pena el pobre que acabe en medio…. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…

 **Continuará**

 **Y esto es todo por hoy, no tengo mucho que decir la verdad, espero vuestros comentarios y opiniones para mejorar cada historia que hago, por lo que hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	3. Capítulo 3: Los exámenes chunnin

**Aquí vuelvo nuevamente con el saiyan legendario en el mundo de los shinobis, y sin mucho más que decir, os dejo leer**

 **Capítulo 3: Los exámenes chunnin**

Al día siguiente, el grupo avanzo por el bosque para conseguir los pergaminos, cosa que no les costó mucho ya que bastó un leve ataque del saiyan para acabar con los payasos y coger los pergaminos

Sin embargo el saiyan no tardó en detectar la presencia que sintió por la noche, lo que le hizo sonreír e ir hacia allí, lo que sorprendió a sus compañeros, que se vieron obligados a seguirle

Al llegar al lugar donde el saiyan sintió ese extraño poder, pudo ver dos siluetas en el campo de batalla

Una de ellas, era una joven de pelo negro y ojos negros y figura bastante desarrollada para su edad que era la misma que la del Uzumaki, con el uniforme de Iwa, siendo nada más ni menos que la nieta del actual Tsuchikage Onoki, Kurotsuchi

La otra era un hombre de piel pálida, pelo negro largo y aspecto de culebra atropellada, tratándose de uno de los tres sannin legendarios, Orochimaru, un criminal de rango S y desertor de la aldea

El azabache Uzumaki sintió un ki familiar al ver a la Kunoichi de pelo negro, por lo que decidió intervenir para informarse y de paso, presentarse ante su futura víctima

Tanto el sanin como la ninja de Iwa se impresionaron al ver al Uzumaki plantarse frente a ellos tan tranquilamente

Sin tiempo a que nadie pudiera decir nada, el saiyan cogió a la pelinegra y con su súper velocidad la llevo hasta donde estaban sus compañeros

 **Broly/Naruto:** Largo- fue lo que dijo con simpleza mientras miraba nuevamente al sanin que sonreía con malicia

Los demás simplemente se fueron, nadie relató, ni siquiera el emo, sin embargo las dos pelinegras estaban preocupadas por el azabache

Sin embargo, Kurotsuchi, por instinto, podía sentir una energía bastante familiar, la cual no reconocía

 **Orochimaru:** Valla, de modo que el niño zorro se ha sacrificado por su amigos- dijo con malicia mientras el saiyan sonreía, desconcertando al pedófilo

 **Broly/Naruto:** No te hagas ilusiones, culebra aplastada, solo quería que se fueran para no estorbar- dijo mientras con una sonrisa de maniático se tronaba los puños

 **Orochimaru:** Jujuju, ¿en serio crees que puedes contra mí?- dijo muy confiado

 **Broly/Naruto:** La verdadera pregunta es…. ¿podrás seguirme el ritmo?- dijo con una sonrisa maníaca para posteriormente desaparecer y reaparecer en las narices de un muy sorprendido sanin, que pudo esquivar un puñetazo y una patada lateral por los pelos mientras se retiraba con unos saltos varios metros hacia atrás, aún sin salir de la sorpresa

El saiyan sonreía, pese a ser un simple saco de patatas, era mucho más fuerte que la mayoría de los guerreros que había visto, seguramente podría jugar un buen rato con esta presa

Orochimaru estaba asombrado, el chico era más de lo que aparentaba

 **Orochimaru:** Interesante, subamos el nivel- dijo el sanin lanzándose a gran velocidad contra el saiyan que simplemente esquivó el golpe con total facilidad asombrando al sanin que intentó encajarle otro golpe pero no lo conseguía, para finalmente lanzarle un puñetazo en la cara con todas sus fuerzas, siendo totalmente inefectivo, dejando más blanco, si era posible, al sanin de las serpientes

 **Broly/Naruto:** Me toca- dijo con una sonrisa para posteriormente encajarle un gancho al sanin en la mandíbula que lo mandó por los aires, para posteriormente recibir una patada que lo estampó contra el suelo, asombrando a la serpiente ante esa velocidad

 **Orochimaru:** Esa velocidad…. No… ¡NO ES POSIBLE!- Dijo muy exaltado mientras miraba al saiyan descender lentamente del cielo con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro

 **Broly/Naruto:** ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?- dijo el saiyan con una sonrisa maligna enfadando al sanin de las serpientes

 **Orochimaru:** Ja, si eso es todo lo que tienes será mejor que te rindas- dijo el sanin en tono provocador- "no hay duda, este es el niño del zorro, será mejor que selle sus poderes antes de que sea demasiado tarde"- pensó el saiyan con algunas gotas de sudor en su cabeza

El saiyan simplemente apareció detrás del sanin, que lo esquivó nuevamente por los pelos mientras apuntaba sus dedos con chakra hacia el Azabache

 **Orochimaru:** Ahora, **¡SELLO DE LOS CINCO ELEMENTOS!-** dijo golpeando el abdomen del saiyan el cuál apenas notó el toque-Ja, ¿Qué te parece? Ahora no podrás usar el poder del Kyubi- dijo riendo como si ya hubiese ganado, la cual se detuvo al ver al Uzumaki sonriente

 **Broly/Naruto:** ¿Quién ha dicho que haya estado usando su poder?- dijo liberando una monstruosa onda de Ki, aterrando al sanin y alertando a todos los shinobis en un radio de 100km cuadrados… o más- Estoy usando el mío- dijo aumentando su ki hasta transformarse en un súper saiyan con el pelo azul y los ojos verdes, más alto y músculos más grandes, aterrando al sanin y a sus compañeros junto con la nieta del Tsuchikage que estaban escondidos viendo la batalla- ¡Que empiece la fiesta!- dijo riéndose como un maníaco para posteriormente arrollar al sanin de los sapos con su brazo a través de los árboles que volaban como cohetes por el cielo

El saiyan, posteriormente cogió de la pierna a la culebra para posteriormente estamparla en el suelo, y darle una patada que lo mandó nuevamente a volar, para posteriormente recibir un orbe de energía verde que lo acabó estrellando en el suelo

El sanin estaba literalmente, echo un saco de mierda líquida, pero entonces su boca se abrió de una forma inhumana mostrando a un sanin furioso e incrédulo

 **Orochimaru:** ¡MISERABLE! ¡NADIE ES MÁS FUERTE QUE YO! ¡ ¿ME OYES?! ¡NADIE!- Dijo realizando jutsus de diferentes elementos que lanzó contra el saiyan, resultando totalmente inútiles, cosa que el sanin y sus compañeros comprobaron cuando se disipo el humo producido por los jutsus del pedófilo, mostrando al saiyan sin camisa y completamente ileso, el cuál empezó a avanzar hacia el muy nervioso sanin

 **Broly/Naruto:** ¿Qué te pasa serpiente? ¿Te ha mordido la lengua el gato?- dijo con una sonrisa bastante malévola para posteriormente reírse como un psicópata, estremeciendo a los presentes

Kurotsuchi, por su parte, miraba asombrada al formidable guerrero Uzumaki, dentro de ella había algo, un instinto que la incitaba a acercarse al azabache Uzumaki

 **Orochimaru:** MALDICIÓN- Dijo mordiéndose el labio y trazando sellos- **¡KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!-** Dijo creando una enorme explosión de humo, de la cual salió una enorme serpiente lila con protuberancias en su cabeza, tratándose de Manda, que cuando vio y sintió el Ki del saiyan casi le da un infarto

 **Manda: ¡OROCHIMARU ¿ESTÁS LOCO O ERES SUBNORMAL?! ¡ ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE ENFRENTARTE A UN SAIYAN?!-** Dijo muy alterado y asustado, sorprendiendo a Orochimaru e intrigándole a él y a los presentes

 **Orochimaru:** ¿Qué es un saiyan?- preguntó el sanin mientras los genin se hacían la misma pregunta, sobre todo la pelinegra de Iwa

 **Manda: Los saiyans son una de las razas más fuertes y peligrosas del universo, siendo su mayoría exterminados hace cientos de miles de años. Su principal característica es una cola de mono que los convierte en monos gigantes cuando hay luna llena** \- dijo asombrando a los presentes, y aún más cuando el saiyan se desenroscó su cola, impresionando a todos, sobre todo a la nieta de Onoki

 **Kurotsuchi:** "Es como yo"- pensó con alegría mientras intentaba mantener su cola escondida

 **Manda: Lo peor de todo es que te has puesto a pelear con el peor de todos, el súper saiyan legendario, capaz de destruir una galaxia con un simple escupitajo** \- dijo haciendo que Orochimaru se meara en los pantalones- **Y lo peor es que ni siquiera está usando un 1% de su poder, de lo contrario tú y el planeta ya serían historia** \- Ahora sí, Orochimaru, Sasuke y Sakura se cagaron literalmente en los pantalones, resulta que su compañero de equipo es probablemente, el ser más poderoso que existe- **Yo me largo, llámame si sigues vivo, aunque lo dudo-** Dijo desapareciendo en una nube de humo blanco, dejando a los presentes como piedras

 **Orochimaru:** Tú…. ¿Eres?- dijo temblando mientras el Uzumaki asentía, para posteriormente caer desmayado

 **Broly/Naruto:** Que pena, me empezaba a divertir- dijo volviendo a su forma original, para posteriormente mirar a sus compañeros y a la pelinegra, asombrándose de su cola de mono idéntica a la suya

A gran velocidad, el guerrero legendario se presentó unos centímetros delante de la pelinegra asombrada por su velocidad pero algo asustada por la mirada que este le daba

 **Broly/Naruto:** Explícate- dijo señalando con su mirada la cola, para posteriormente sonrojarse y cubrirla nuevamente

Por su parte, los Uchihas y la Haruno miraban con sorpresa y horror la cola de la pelinegra, para posteriormente estar a punto de cagarse nuevamente al pensar de lo que serían capaces esos dos juntos

 **Kurotsuchi:** La verdad es que no se mucho de mi raza, de pequeña me golpeé la cabeza y lo único que me dijo el viejo era que vine en una nave espacial- dijo aclarando la respuesta del azabache

 **Broly/Naruto:** De acuerdo- dijo agarrando a la pelinegra y cargándola en su hombro sentada, sonrojándola un poco, mientras la Uchiha y cierta bijuu peli roja miraban esto con celos- andando antes de que me enfade- dijo aterrando al emo y al chicle, por lo que decidieron seguirle, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos

Sasuke estaba muy asustado, ¿vengarse de Naruto? ¡Que estúpido!, si hiciera eso moriría él y medio planeta, lo mejor era apartarse del camino del guerrero legendario, aunque también sentía envidia por el poder que tenía el azabache

Satsuki tenía pensamientos parecidos, aunque eran más celos que otra cosa al ver a esa chica de Iwa sobre el hombro del Uzumaki

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la torre donde serían las eliminatorias para pasar a la final

 **Broly/Naruto:** "Por fin, espero que haya alguien acto para pelear"- dijo algo aburrido a su inquilina

 **Kurama:** Me parece que te los has cepillado a todos- dijo con una risa burlona

 **Broly/Naruto:** Hablaba de tu hermano, guapa- dijo poniendo los pelos de punta a la bijuu- está bien, no lo mataré, de todas formas creo que os podéis regenerar ¿cierto?- dijo serio mientras la bijuu asentía

Una vez dentro, los pergaminos salieron mostrando a Iruka y a Kakashi, ambos sorprendidos de ver al equipo del Uzumaki tan pronto

 **Kakashi:** Valla, no esperaba que vinierais el segundo día- dijo atónito, aunque conociendo a su alumno Uzumaki, creo que eso sobraba

 **Broly/Naruto:** ¿Eso significa que hay que esperar?- dijo algo cabreado mientras lanzaba miradas psicópatas al emo que se escondía detrás de su hermana, cuando entonces nota un leve tirón en el pantalón, tratándose de al Kunoichi de Iwa

 **Kurotsuchi:** Esto… ¿Naruto?- dijo mientras asentía seriamente- ¿podemos entrenar juntos?- dijo sorprendiendo a los senseis y aterrando un poco al emo y al chicle, mientras la Uchiha desviada la mirada

 **Broly/Naruto:** Supongo que es mejor que no hacer nada- dijo con pereza mientras Kakashi los guiaba a un campo de entrenamiento

Por su parte, los AMBUS del tercero, que vieron la pelea del azabache (más bien paliza) contra el sanin de las serpientes, asustando al tercer hokage más de lo que ya estaba, que tuvo que cambiarse de pantalones cuando sintió ese monstruoso poder hace algo así de una hora

Los AMBUS de Danzo también dieron su informe, creando una expresión que se creía imposible en el viejo halcón de la guerra…. Terror

Danzo estaba asustado, si lo que dijo la serpiente gigante era cierto, el chico era un monstruo capaz de cargarse planetas hasta con los pelos del sobaco

¿Controlarlo? Ni de coña, si su sharingans robados al clan Uchiha tienen problemas para controlar al zorro, controlar a un ser cientos de millones más fuerte, era inimaginable

¿Matarlo? Más imposible todavía, solo provocarían su ira y seguramente la tierra acabaría hecha pedazos

Entonces, viendo que estaba batalla estaba perdida incluso antes de empezarla, tomo la opción más inteligente… dejar al chico en paz e intentar quedarse con el Uchiha para ser su arma, con la esperanza de que no escapara y descubriera la verdad de porque su clan murió, porque entonces Konoha tendría problemas muy serios

En uno de los campos de entrenamiento cercano al bosque de la muerte, el saiyan estaba enseñando a la saiyan de Iwa su Taijutsu, cabe decir que avanzaba a pasos agigantados y mostraba una actitud agresiva, algo que les gustaba a los machos de su especie, fuertes y guerreras, pese a que aún no estaba ni cerca de su nivel, ya podía sentir el Ki y lanzar potentes ráfagas de Ki, todo eso en tan solo tres días, calculaba que en un mes, alcanzaría el poder de un clase alta, y puede incluso, el súper saiyan

El entrenamiento fue interrumpido cuando ambos saiyans sintieron la energía del Hatake dirigirse hacia ellos

Kakashi, se extrañó que su alumno aceptara enseñar a una Kunoichi de Iwa, ni siquiera le decía sus técnicas a él

Este a su vez miraba a la Kunoichi con algo de remordimiento, al recordar las barbaridades que vivió en la tercera guerra ninja, pero dejó esos pensamientos a un lado para avisar a los jóvenes

Cuando entraron nuevamente en la torre, el saiyan pudo ver que muchos de su generación y aldea lograron pasar, junto con shinobis de Oto, y Suna, siendo este último equipo el que más le llamo la atención, sobre todo un chico peli rojo con algo escrito a un lado de su cabeza

 **Broly/Naruto:** "¿Es ese?"- le preguntó a su compañera

 **Kurama:** Sí, menuda sorpresa la que se va a llevar- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, ya que ella y su hermano no tenían una gran relación, que digamos

Muchos equipos se mantenían alejados del Uzumaki azabache, cuando entonces los Uchiha y la Haruno llegaron para las eliminatorias después de recuperarse de las heridas

 **Sasuke:** Oye Naruto, enséñame esas técnicas de luz verde que usas- dijo con arrogancia y con superioridad, mientras su hermana negaba y Sakura lo alababa

Entonces el tercer Hokage informó sobre cómo serían las eliminatorias (cosa que todos nos sabemos, así que paso de escribirlo)

 **Broly/Naruto:** Vete a la mierda emo- dijo con toda la bordería posible, enfadando al Uchiha y a su hermana por esa falta de modales

 **Sakura:** TÚ BAKA, ENSEÑALE A SASUKE TUS TÉCNICAS- gritó la chica pelo chicle recibiendo una mirada demente del guerrero legendario

El saiyan agarró al chicle mutante por el cuello, no sin antes haber adoptado el súper saiyan versión azul, liberando una mínima cantidad de su poder, pero obviamente, monstruosa para los presentes, que se estaban haciendo caquita en los pantalones

 **Broly/Naruto:** ¿Te atreves a gritarme escoria?- dijo apretando su agarre ahogando a la Haruno- ¿crees que por que seas mi compañera y de la misma aldea no te voy a matar?, estúpida puta, soy un ninja, una máquina de matar perfeccionada sin remordimientos ni culpa (y que disfruta haciéndolo), así que si quieres seguir manteniendo tú patética existencia, di algo inteligente o mantén la boca cerrada- dijo tirándola al suelo mientras volvía a su estado base

Esa pequeña escena hizo que dos grupos más se fueran del lugar, preferían ser genins que a que ese monstruo los matara lenta y dolorosamente

Después de eso empezaron los combates, siendo el primero entre Sasuke Uchiha y uno de los ninjas de Oto, acabando como perdedor por pérdida de chakra

Luego fue el turno del jinchuriki de Suna, de nombre Gaara, el cuál mató a un genin de Oto sin piedad, aterrando a muchos de los presentes, pero no al saiyan y a su alumna de Iwa, en vez de eso, se emocionaron al tener a alguien que les diera guerra

El siguiente fue la peli rosa contra la rubia Yamanaka. El saiyan tenía que admitir que esa chica estaba muy bien desarrollada para su edad, aunque aún estuviera con la edad del pavo

Después fue el turno de la Uchiha contra el compañero de huesos anchos de la rubia, siendo está la ganadora con algo de dificultad

Ahora era el turno de su alumna, la cual se enfrentaría contra Kiba Inuzuka, un perro sarnoso pervertido y exageradamente arrogante

 **Kiba:** Será mejor que te rindas preciosa, no me gustaría hacerte daño- dijo en un tono muy arrogante mientras su maestra negaba con la cabeza

La saiyan ni siquiera le prestaba atención a su rival, simplemente se hurgaba las uñas en busca de algo de suciedad para quitársela

Eso enfadó al perro Inuzuka, que se lanzó al ataque, de una forma muy predecible y lenta

La saiyan simplemente lo esquivo y le encajo una patada en los morros, reventándole la nariz mientras se estrellaba en la pared, para salir de esta bastante herido y mareado

El Inuzuka se volvió a lanzar al ataque, pero no lograba encajarle ningún golpe a la Kunoichi, ni siquiera con ayuda de Akamaru

Al final, aburrida de este juego, termino con una ráfaga leve de Ki, sorprendiendo a los presentes, que pensaron que la joven uso algo parecido al Doton de su abuelo

Sin embargo, dos hombres sabían perfectamente, que eso no era el Doton de su abuelo, era algo mucho más poderoso, algo que alguien ya había mostrado antes… Naruto, ese fue el pensamiento que tuvieron tanto el hokage como la sabandija camuflada de Orochimaru

Finalmente, fue el turno del saiyan legendario para luchar, contra un joven de vestimenta verde y cejas enormes, de nombre Rock lee

 **Rock Lee:** YOSH, Es hora de mostrar el poder de la juventud- dijo con fuego en su mirada

 **Broly/Naruto:** Ja, demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz- dijo poniéndose en esa posición de pelea que nadie reconoció

El chico de expándex se lanzó al ataque, lanzando varias patadas que el saiyan esquivaba y repelía con facilidad, al igual que los puñetazos que le lanzaban, hasta que finalmente el chico con pelo de tazón le lanzó una patada al saiyan en la cabeza, obteniendo un único resultado

Nada, el saiyan estaba ileso y sonriendo, sorprendiendo a los presentes, en especial al maestro del chico, sabedor de la fuerza de esos golpes

 **Broly/Naruto:** Nada mal, pero esas pesas te limitan demasiado, deberías de subir el nivel, ¿no lo crees?- dijo asombrando a su adversario y a los presentes

El joven de verde miró a su sensei, el cuál afirmo con su cabeza, por lo que el chico procedió a quitarse las pesas, las cuales al chocar contra el suelo, provocaron la destrucción de este y un temblor enorme, dejando a los presentes sin palabras

 **Rock lee:** AHORA SÍ, PREPÁRATE- Dijo desapareciendo a gran velocidad, sorprendiendo a los presentes, mientras Kakashi con su sharingan seguía con algo de dificultad, mientras Gai carecía de ese problema al estar acostumbrado a moverse a gran velocidad, y el Hokage miraba con asombro al discípulo de Gai

Broly sin embargo, sabía a donde iba su adversario, no solo porque lo veía sin problemas, también podía sentir su energía ir de un lado a otro, por lo que no tuvo problemas en esquivar una patada proveniente de su espalda, asombrando a su adversario y a su maestro y a varios de los espectadores

El azabache, nuevamente, esquivó otro ataque proveniente de su derecha, otro de por arriba, y por último un puñetazo directo al abdomen, pero esta vez el saiyan se dejó golpear

Cuando el joven impactó su puño, provocando una leve onda de aire, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de donde se había metido, por lo que cuando vio a su adversario sonreír solo pudo pensar una cosa

 **Rock lee:** Maldición- dijo con frustración, para posteriormente recibir un gancho del saiyan que casi lo estampa contra el techo, de no ser porque el propio saiyan le agarro por la cabeza y las piernas, para posteriormente estamparlo el mismo contra el suelo, dejando al cejotas fuera de combate

 **Broly/Naruto:** Nada mal, entrena para la próxima vez, te estaré esperando- dijo para posteriormente dejar el campo de batalla, no sin antes lanzarle una sonrisa desafiante al genin de pelo rojo de la aldea y mirar a su hermana rubia con una sonrisa, la cual se puso bastante colorada, sorprendiendo al hermano marionetista que nunca creería ver a su hermana en ese estado, y menos que fuera esa bestia lo que lo provocara

Todos miraban asombrados y aterrados al Uzumaki, apartándose de su camino hacia donde estaba su compañera saiyan mientras daba inicio el combate entre Sakura e Ino, el cuál era un aburrimiento para la pareja de guerreros, acabando en un empate

El siguiente combate fue entre los dos miembros del clan Hyuga, donde Neji estaba llevando las de ganar

A Broly/Naruto no le gustaba para nada ese individuo, siempre hablando de la mierda del destino y maltratando a su prima

Pero todo se fue al carajo cuando la Hyuga empezó a liberar una gran cantidad de energía

No era chakra, eso estaba claro tanto para la bijuu, como para el saiyan, esa energía era Ki

 **Broly/Naruto:** "Aprende rápido, solo me vio entrenando una pocas sesiones y ya ha aprendido a manejar el ki"- pensó asombrando mientras su compañera observaba la escena

 **Kurama:** ¿Crees que sea uno de vosotros?- preguntó con curiosidad

 **Broly/Naruto:** "Es posible…. Tendré que hablar con ella luego"- dijo a su inquilina mientras observaba la pelea

O más bien, un inicio de pelea, ya que la oji perla se desmayó después de liberar ese poder

Entonces el saiyan se plantó en la escena y recogió a la Hyuga, para posteriormente aplicarle algo de su Ki, logrando que se despertara, asombrando a los presentes por las cualidades médicas del Uzumaki

 **Hinata:** Na… Naruto-kun- dijo algo asombrada y avergonzada de tener tan cerca al saiyan

 **Broly/Naruto:** Hinata, después de las eliminatorias me gustaría hablar contigo en privado ¿de acuerdo?- dijo mientras la joven algo avergonzada asentía

Después fue el turno de la hermana de Gaara contra la compañera de Rock lee, Tenten, siendo ganadora la primera, que le fue casi imposible en el saiyan que la miraba con una sonrisa, haciéndola sonrojar

 **Kurama:** ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no tienes freno?- dijo muy celosa, aunque lo disimulaba, según ella, claro

 **Broly/Naruto:** Es fuerte y eso me gusta, ya deberías saberlo- dijo el saiyan con una sonrisa a su inquilina- además, mi deber es restaurar a mi raza, por lo que tendré que reproducirme con varias hembras- dijo sonrojando fuertemente a la peli roja bijuu, que no volvió a hablar en lo que quedaba de día

Después de terminar las eliminatorias, el saiyan se fue a Ichiraku ramen junto a Kurotsuchi para esperar a la heredera del clan, mientras se comían muchos tazones, para horror de dueño, aunque por suerte, la Kunoichi tenía bastante dinero al ser la nieta del Tsuchikage

Pasaron unos minutos, hasta que la joven Hyuga llegó al establecimiento, del cual salieron para posteriormente ir a uno de los campos de entrenamiento para poder hablar con la joven

 **Broly/Naruto:** Hinata, quiero hacerte unas preguntas y seas lo más sincera posible conmigo ¿de acuerdo?-dijo mientras la nombrada asentía- bien, aparte del Byakugan, ¿naciste con otra característica en específico?- preguntó mientras la nombrada pensaba

 **Hinata:** La verdad, de pequeña recordé una foto en la que salía con…. Una cola de mono- dijo algo avergonzada mientras los saiyans se asombraban- aparte, recuerdo a mi hermana Hanabi de pequeña con una cola de mono, al igual que mi madre- dijo aclarando las dudas a los dos azabaches

 **Broly/Naruto:** Entiendo- dijo para posteriormente sentarse- será mejor que te lo explique todo- dijo mientras el Uzumaki le explicaba la historia de los de su raza y que enviaban algunos niños para que conquistaran planetas, asombrando a ambas jóvenes, sobre todo a la nieta del Tsuchikage al saber sus verdaderos orígenes

 **Hinata:** ¿Eso significa que mi hermana y yo somos unas híbridas de una raza alienígena que casi estuvo a punto de extinguirse?- dijo asombrada y sin tartamudear, mientras el saiyan masculino asentía

 **Broly/Naruto:** Sé que es difícil de creer, pero no ganaría nada mintiéndote, por lo que te propongo un trato, ¿queréis que os entrene a ti y a tu hermana en las técnicas saiyan?- dijo asombrando a la Hyuga que de inmediato acepto la oferta del Uzumaki

Durante el mes que tenían antes de las finales del examen, el saiyan se dedicó en secreto a entrenar a las tres Kunoichis

Ambas tenían un enorme potencial, lo cual le quito las dudas que tenían, las chicas tardarían muy poco en llegar al nivel de un súper saiyan

Sin embargo, no tardó mucho en detectar las miradas indirectas que le daba la menor de las Hyugas al Uzumaki

 **Kurama:** Mira, eres popular entre los parvulitos- dijo la peli roja en un intento, en vano, de picar al saiyan que simplemente sonrió

 **Broly/Naruto:** ¿Y qué? Basta ver a su hermana para darse cuenta de que dentro de poco estarán parejas- dijo con una sonrisa lasciva, sonrojando fuertemente a la bijuu

 **Kurama:** IIIIIIIIIIIIIHHH, CONTIGO NO SE PUEDE HABLAR- Dijo frustrada mientras se daba la vuelta para que el saiyan no la viera

Pero no contó con que este la abrazara por atrás, poniéndola más roja de lo que ya estaba

 **Kurama:** ¿Q…QUE TE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?- Dijo siendo cortada por un beso del Uzumaki azabache

 **Broly/Naruto:** ¿Tú que crees?, reclamar lo que es mío- dijo sin darle tiempo a la bijuu a reaccionar, donde ambos empezaron una sesión de besuqueos que acabó en sexo oral y anal de una forma muy bestia (os lo dejo en vuestra imaginación)

Ya de noche, el saiyan se fue a su apartamento a dormir, pensando en el entrenamiento de las chicas y las futuras batallas que le esperan

 **Broly/Naruto:** "Estás chicas avanzan a pasos agigantados"- pensó en sus adentros para posteriormente mirar al cielo- "¿Kakarot se habrá hecho más fuerte?"- pensó mientras en otro universo, alguien estornudaba después de haberse echado su siesta diaria

El saiyan simplemente se fue a dormir, aunque dentro de su cabeza, el saiyan y la bijuu se encontraban abrazados en una cama matrimonial, donde la bijuu abrazaba dormida al saiyan que estaba pensativo

 **Broly/Naruto:** Este mundo es más interesante de lo que parece- dijo suavemente con una sonrisa, para posteriormente irse a dormir y esperar un nuevo día

 **Continuará**

 **Y eso es todo por ahora, ¿Cómo será el próximo capítulo? solo el futuro y el autor lo decidirán. Y sin más que decir me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	4. Capítulo 4: Broly vs Shukaku

**Hola a todos, aquí traigo nuevamente al super saiyan legendario en el mundo shinobi, espero que os guste**

 **Capítulo 4: Broly vs Shukaku**

El mes había pasado, y todos los participantes estaban preparados para competir en el escenario, a excepción del Uchiha, al cual le habían dejado participar debido a que era un Uchiha, aparte de que Kakashi se lo llevó a entrenar

 _Primer combate; Neji Hyuga contra Naruto Uzumaki_

Ambos participantes bajaron al campo de batalla, siendo el Uzumaki vitoreado por sus alumnas con muchos ánimos pero a la vez analizando el escenario de batalla, cosa que llamo la atención de los presentes

 **Neji:** Será mejor que abandones perdedor, tu destino es perder contra mí- dijo seriamente mientras el Uzumaki se hurgaba la nariz en busca de mocos

 **Naruto:** Perdona, ¿Me hablabas a mí?- dijo el Saiyan cabreando al Hyuga

Cuando el examinador dio la señal, ambos se quedaron quietos mirándose mutuamente, el Hyuga con seriedad, y el Uzumaki con una sonrisa

 **Hiashi:** Ahora veras Hanabi, ese chico caerá ante el poder de los Hyuga- dijo muy confiado el líder del clan

 **Hanabi:** Yo no estaría tan segura padre- dijo llamando la atención del mayor que la miro extrañado por la sonrisa que tenía en su cara

 **Neji:** ¿Qué pasa?, ¿No vas a hacer nada?- dijo arrogante

 **Broly/Naruto:** ¿Quieres que empiece yo?- dijo señalándose con asombro- muy bien, entonces aquí vamos- dijo para lanzarse a gran velocidad a por el Hyuga, asombrado por la velocidad del azabache, por lo que esquivo por los pelos ese ataque, que acabó destrozando una de las paredes del estadio, asombrando a los presentes

Pero el saiyan no acabó ahí, volvió a atacar nuevamente al Hyuga que estaba esquivando los golpes por milímetros a gran velocidad, sin ser consciente de que el saiyan solo estaba jugando con él

Entonces el Hyuga logró golpear al Uzumaki en los puntos donde normalmente circula el chakra, lo que le hizo sonreír tanto a él como a muchos del estadio

 **Hiruzen:** "Naruto"- pensó preocupado el tercer Hokage al ser consciente del "daño" que sufrió el chico

 **Neji:** Ríndete, he golpeado tus puntos por donde circula tu chakra, no podrás hacer ningún jutsu- dijo seriamente provocando que el saiyan se riera- ¿de qué te ríes? ¿Te das cuenta de la gravedad de tu situación?- dijo bastante molesto obteniendo una sonrisa oscura y macabra del saiyan

 **Broly/Naruto:** El que no se da cuenta de donde se ha metido eres tú ciego- dijo para posteriormente aumentar su Ki, siendo visible para los espectadores, los cuales se asombraron de ver esa energía blanquecina a su alrededor, sobre todo a los Hyugas, que con sus Byakugan miraron como el chakra del Uzumaki, pese a tener los puntos cerrados, estaba intacto y sin apenas entrenamiento, lo que significaba que el Uzumaki ha estado usando otro tipo de energía durante todo este tiempo- el chakra no es la única fuente de poder que existe estúpido humano- dijo para posteriormente lanzarse al ataque, donde el Uzumaki agarró al genio Hyuga por la cabeza para posteriormente estamparlo y arrastrarlo por el estadio para posteriormente lanzarlo contra la pared del estadio creando un cráter enorme y provocando un gran temblor, que obligó a los shinobis a evacuar a los civiles de la zona, la cual se calló en pedazos

El Hyuga, consciente pero muy herido salía de los escombros asombrado y aterrado, tanto que se meó en los pantalones cuando el Uzumaki le sonrió

 **Neji:** Me…. Me rindo- dijo muy asustado para posteriormente caer inconsciente en el suelo, para decepción del Uzumaki y asombro de los presentes, Menos Kurotsuchi y las hermanas Hyuga

 **Naruto:** Y yo que empezaba a divertirme- dijo mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos y pateaba levemente la tierra mientras bufaba molesto

Los siguientes combates fueron un aburrimiento, hasta que finalmente el emo y el pervertido de pelo blanco llegaron al campo de batalla, donde el emo se enfrentaría contra el jinchuriki de la arena Sabaku no Gaara

(La pelea es muy parecida a la del anime, solo que aquí Broly interfiere ya que el emo había perdido contra el peli rojo)

 **Gaara:** Parece que deseas morir gusano- dijo con una gran sed de sangre

 **Broly/Naruto:** Interesante poder, ¿podrás igualarme?- dijo con una sonrisa el saiyan

El saiyan simplemente se lanzó al ataque en su forma base, destrozando con su ki, la barrera defensiva del peli rojo para asombro de los presentes, sobre todo los de Suna, mientras el saiyan mandó por los aires al peli rojo, al cual le lanzó una ráfaga de Ki verde que pudo repeler gracias a que formo un leve escudo de arena con el que logró desviar un poco el ataque del saiyan

Pero el peli rojo no previno que el saiyan apareciera por detrás y de un codazo lo enterrase nuevamente en el suelo desde una altura de unos 700 metros

El saiyan desde el aire, para asombro de los espectadores, observaba el lugar donde estaba su adversario tirado en el suelo con una sonrisa

 **Broly/Naruto:** ¡Levanta!- fue lo que dijo el pelinegro desde el aire- Sé qué hace falta algo más que eso para vencerte- dijo con una sonrisa mientras el peli rojo se levantaba algo adolorido y sangrante del suelo, el cual miraba con asombro y terror al saiyan que empezó a descender al suelo

 **¿?: Déjame salir-** Fue lo que dijo una voz en el interior del peli rojo

El peli rojo, al reconocer esa voz, dejó salir una enorme cantidad de chakra, haciendo sonreír al saiyan y aterrando a los presentes, sobre todo a los de Suna, para posteriormente se produjera una enorme bomba de humo

Cuando el Humo se disipo, se podía ver perfectamente a una especie de criatura echa de arena parecida un mapache, siendo nada más ni menos que el Shukaku de la arena, para horror de los espectadores

 **Broly/Naruto:** Por fin sales, ya me estaba aburriendo con tu juguete- dijo con una sonrisa el pelinegro

 **Shukaku: Eres valiente niño, pero no te creas más de lo que eres, solo eres una hormiga ante mí-** Dijo muy confiado

 **Broly/Naruto:** Entonces subamos el nivel- dijo transformándose en un súper saiyan- ya es hora de mostrarle al mundo mi verdadero poder- dijo mientras gritaba y aumentaba su Ki, para posteriormente sus ojos brillaran de color verde, mientras provocaba una explosión de Ki verde a su alrededor, que obligó al bijuu cubrirse y a los espectadores a esconderse, incluido el Hokage, incluso las hembras saiyan se asombraron ante el poder del Uzumaki y de la nueva forma que había adoptado

Si antes era grande para su edad, Ahora era enorme, casi cuatro metros de altura e increíblemente musculoso, alrededor de unos 400- 500 kilos de puro súper musculo de saiyan de pura raza, un pelo verde puntiagudo sobre su cabeza y los ojos blancos sin pupilas y lo más aterrador; una sonrisa demencial y psicópata

Cuando el viento se calmó, todos vieron con auténtico terror la nueva apariencia del saiyan, si antes daba miedo, ahora parecía un auténtico monstruo salido de lo más profundo del infierno

Sarutobi se cagó en los pantalones, al igual que Danzo, Orochimaru y los ninjas de Suna, Oto y Konoha, por no decir que los espectadores perdieron el conocimiento

 **Sasuke:** Es… monstruoso- dijo el Uchiha sin salir de su asombro y terror al ver al saiyan en su forma legendaria después de haberse cagado en los pantalones

 **Satsuki:** Es inaudito, nunca antes había sentido un poder tan monstruoso como ese- dijo igual de asustada que su hermano, mientras que la peli rosa y Kakashi se desmayaron al sentir semejante poder

 **Shukaku: No… ¡NO ES POSIBLE! ¡TÚ ERES EL SUPER SAIYAN LEGENDARIO!** \- Dijo totalmente aterrado al ver al saiyan

 **Broly/Naruto:** Exacto gordito, y estás a punto de desaparecer- dijo con un tono macabro y lleno de ansias de destrucción

 **Shukaku: No… ¡ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡VUESTRA RAZA DESAPARECIÓ HACE MIL AÑOS!-** Dijo totalmente aterrado sorprendiendo a los saiyan por lo dicho por el bijuu, mientras en su mente miraba a la peli roja con algo de seriedad para posteriormente mirar a su rival

 **Broly/Naruto:** Pues aquí estoy, y para que lo sepas no estoy solo- dijo aterrando al bijuu y a los oyentes

 **Shukaku: ¡ ¿QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO?!** \- Dijo muy asustado el bijuu

El saiyan entonces señalo a las chicas con su dedo

 **Broly/Naruto:** ¿Ves a esas chicas?, son saiyans como yo, y las he estado entrenando durante un mes y puedo asegurar, que no les queda mucho para alcanzar el nivel del súper saiyan- dijo aterrando al bijuu y a los que estaban oyendo la discusión- pero dejemos de discutir, prepárate para sufrir- dijo lanzándose al ataque contra el bijuu que poco pudo hacer para evitar un puñetazo que lo mando por los aires, y no, no fue por su tamaño la razón de que no pudiera esquivarlo

El saiyan cogió entonces por la cola al bijuu para posteriormente arrastrarlo por el aire por todo el territorio de alrededor de la aldea y empezar a estamparlo varias veces contra el suelo, para posteriormente lanzarlo cerca de los muros de la aldea pero sin llegar a destruir ningún edificio

Cuando se disipó el humo, se podía ver al bijuu bastante herido y escupiendo sangre

 **Shukaku: ¡ Mierda, no me queda más opción que hacer eso!** \- dijo para posteriormente ser cubierto por una nube de chakra mientras su tamaño disminuía para posteriormente dar paso a un joven de 30-35 años, pelo castaño, piel clara y ojos dorados y una cola echa de arena, de 1,80 de altura y de musculación desarrollada pero sin exagerar, sorprendiendo a los espectadores de la batalla, que eran el tercer Hokage, Orochimaru y los hermanos del jinchuriki y su sensei

 **Broly/Naruto:** Interesante, ¿Qué te hace pensar que tendrás más posibilidades en esa forma?- dijo con una sonrisa sádica mientras el bijuu lo miraba confundido

 **Shukaku: No pareces impresionado** \- Dijo confundido por la reacción del saiyan

 **Broly/Naruto:** Kurama ya me la ha mostrado- dijo asombrando al bijuu

 **Shukaku: ¡ ¿Eres el jinchuriki de mi hermana mayor?!** \- Dijo bastante sorprendido

 **Broly/Naruto:** Exacto- dijo con una gran sonrisa- ¿Por qué no dejamos la palabrería y nos centramos en los puños? ¿Qué me dices?- dijo con una sádica sonrisa

 **Shukaku: Como quieras -** Dijo el bijuu lanzándose a gran velocidad a por el saiyan, el cual detuvo sin problemas el puñetazo del mapache para posteriormente encajarle el suyo en la cara del bijuu mandándolo hasta la otra punta del bosque

El bijuu se reincorporo justo a tiempo para poder esquivar y defenderse de los golpes que le lanzaba el saiyan con sus puños y patadas, provocando que la tierra temblara ante tal potencia, donde el bijuu acabó cediendo y volando nuevamente por los aires al recibir un puñetazo del saiyan, no sin antes haberle encajado el suyo en su cara para ver que no le había hecho nada

El guerrero legendario empezó a lanzarle bolas de Ki al bijuu que las esquivaba como podía mientras estas destruían el bosque y sus alrededores y todo lo que tocaban

Sin embargo, no pudo predecir que el saiyan apareciera por su izquierda y ser posteriormente arroyado por el brazo izquierdo del gigante de pelo verde

Pero la cosa se puso más macabra cuando el saiyan empezó a saltar encima de su víctima repetidas veces, la cual gritaba de dolor y escupía sangre

Muchos de los presentes ya estaban pensando en pedirle clemencia al pobre bijuu, el cuál apenas podía moverse

Las chicas tenían problemas para seguir viendo la pelea, pese a que la sangre guerrera de su raza corría por sus venas y las incitaba a luchar, lo que estaban viendo era demasiado salvaje para que las Hyugas pudieran soportarlo

Kurotsuchi era otra historia debido a la crianza que había recibido en Iwa por su padre y abuelo adoptivos, pero aun así el Uzumaki se estaba dejando llevar demasiado por sus instintos de guerra

Kurama simplemente desvió la mirada con algunas lágrimas en su rostro, pese a que los dos se llevaban mal no soportaba ver a su hermano ser tratado de esa forma tan cruel y salvaje

El saiyan, al notar esto, empezó desde el cielo a cargar un pequeño blaster, lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar fuera de combate al bijuu (el cual había vuelto a su forma animal) mientras las chicas se ponían a volar a cierta distancia para ver el combate y no acabar heridas

 **Shukaku: ¡ ¿ESTÁS LOCO?! ¡ ¿ES QUE QUIERES DESTRUIR EL PLANETA?!** –Dijo provocando el pánico general en la aldea, provocando que la gente corriera despavorida por los alrededores intentando esconderse y rezando cosas sin sentido y preocupando a las chicas, al tercero, y todos los que observaban la pelea

 **Broly/Naruto:** Esto significa que tienes dos opciones; o la coges… ¡O MUERES!- Dijo para posteriormente lanzar el omega blaster al bijuu que no tuvo otra opción que usar la arena de su cuerpo para cubrir el ataque, teniendo como resultado una explosión monstruosa, que provocó un vendaval monstruoso y que muchos árboles salieran volando

Ahora sí, todos estaban con los pantalones cagados al ver que el Uzumaki había desintegrado a un bijuu en casi toda su totalidad

 **Kurama:** ¡ME PROMETISTE QUE NO LO MATARÍAS!- Dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos y muy enfadada son el saiyan

 **Broly/Naruto:** ¿Acaso has olvidado que podéis regeneraros nuevamente?- dijo deteniendo el llanto y enfado de la peli roja que se tapó la cara de vergüenza al haberse mostrado así ante el saiyan- te lo prometí, ¿no te acuerdas?- dijo sonrojando a la peli roja mientras lo abrazaba

 **Kurama:** Lo siento- dijo mientras el saiyan le ponía su mano en su cabeza

 **Broly/Naruto:** Tranquila, está bien- dijo acariciándole la cabeza con cariño

Desde fuera las saiyans no tardaron en felicitar a su maestro que volvió a su forma base

 **Broly/Naruto:** No está muerto, aunque lo parezca- dijo impresionando a las saiyans- los bijuus pueden regenerarse al ser solamente masas de chakra, ese mapache volverá a la vida, aunque no sé cuándo- dijo para posteriormente dirigirse al suelo donde estaba un peli rojo derrotado- parece que sigue vivo- dijo transmitiéndole algo de Ki para que no muriera- ¿Podéis llevarlo a la enfermería?- dijo mientras las hermanas se llevaban al peli rojo al hospital

Por su parte, los ninjas de Oto aparecieron dirigidos por Orochimaru para hacerle frente al saiyan que simplemente sonrió

 **Broly/Naruto:** ¿En serio crees que un ejército será suficiente para detenerme Orochimaru? ¿A mí?- dijo mientras los ninjas de Oto se lanzaban contra el saiyan- como queráis- dijo el saiyan lanzándose en su estado base contra los ninjas de Oto que caían ante sus golpes, algunos quedándose sin cabeza ante la potencia de los golpes

Orochimaru, que ya estaba bastante cagado por el espectáculo del saiyan, decidió retirarse de forma limpia y sigilosa antes de que el saiyan le matara a él también, llevándose a los pocos supervivientes de la matanza provocada por el saiyan

Los de Suna al ver la masacre que provocaba el saiyan, simplemente se retiraron, y más al saber que la rata de Orochimaru había intentado asesinar al Kazekage, por lo que decidieron ir a disculparse con el Hokage y esperar a que el peli rojo se recuperara de la paliza dada por el saiyan

 **Broly/Naruto:** Cobarde…- dijo con enfado el saiyan al ver como esa rata salía corriendo, cuando entonces siente la presencia del tercer Hokage detrás suya- ¿Qué ocurre abuelo?- dijo el saiyan al anciano que lo miraba seriamente junto a sus Ambus

 **Hiruzen:** Tenemos que hablar Naruto- dijo intentando no hacerse caca nuevamente en los pantalones mientras los Ambus intentaban no perder el conocimiento y mearse nuevamente en los pantalones

El saiyan simplemente se limitó a seguir al Hokage junto a sus Ambus, mientras dentro de su cabeza tenía una charla con la bijuu

Eso preocupo un poco a las chicas, incluida Temari que fue junto a Kankuro a recoger a su hermano, agradeciendo al saiyan de que liberara a su hermano de ser un jinchuriki y que no lo matara, ahora todos en Suna podrían ver a Gaara como lo que es… un ser humano y un shinobi de la aldea de Suna y no un monstruo como muchos creían

 **Broly/Naruto:** ¿Mil… años?- dijo con sorpresa el saiyan- ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada el shinigami y Enma?- dijo sorprendido y con dudas el saiyan

 **Kurama:** Quizás no lo vieron necesario…- dijo acercándose a abrazarlo- ¿estás bien?- dijo con preocupación al ver al saiyan tan serio

 **Broly/Naruto:** Es solo… ¿quedarán más como yo y las chicas?- dijo algo perdido en sus pensamientos- ¿Quedarán adversarios fuertes hay fuera?- dijo con seriedad

 **Kurama:** No te preocupes, de seguro que los habrá, el universo es grande, incluso para ti que has viajado por el en tu otra vida- dijo dándole un tierno beso que el saiyan acepto gustos

 **Broly/Naruto:** Eso espero- dijo mirando al exterior- ahora vuelvo, tengo que hablar con el viejo- dijo con su típica sonrisa demente

En otra parte del mundo shinobi, un sujeto vestido de negro y con una máscara blanca en su cara pudo sentir el poder del saiyan legendario, provocándole una sonrisa aunque no se pudiera ver

 **¿? 1:** Parece que sigues vivo…. Broly- dijo el sujeto sentado en posición de loto- por fin… por fin podré cumplir mi sueño…- dijo el sujeto mientras otro enmascarado aparecía a su lado

 **¿? 2:** Querrás decir "nuestro objetivo"- dijo el otro sujeto de menor estatura que el anterior

 **¿? 1:** Cierto, se me olvidaba- dijo seriamente el enmascarado más alto con un tono serio

 **¿? 2:** Lo lograremos y podremos reunirnos con ellos- dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro

 **¿? 1:** Espero que sea así, porque ya no sé qué más podemos hacer- dijo con angustia mientras miraba el horizonte en busca de esperanza

Por su parte, el saiyan legendario se encontraba dormido en una habitación donde el padre de Ino, Inoichi Yamanaka, se había metido en la mente del azabache para ver si de verdad ese chico era Naruto

 **Broly/Naruto:** Pobre imbécil, la sorpresa que se llevará al ver mis recuerdos- dijo riendo como un maníaco

 **Kurama:** Tendrá que ir al Psicólogo después de lo que va a ver- dijo riéndose junto al saiyan del cual estaba abrazado y no quería soltarlo

Sí, el súper saiyan legendario la estaba liando muy pero que muy gorda en el mundo shinobi

 **Continuará**

 **Y esto es todo por ahora, siento que sea tan corto pero no sabía como alargarlo. Y ya esta, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	5. Capítulo 5: Akatsuki aparece

**HOLA A TODOS, AQUÍ VUELVO CON EL SAIYAN MÁS LOCO DEL MUNDO SHINOBI. Antes de empezar, alguien (un guest o invitado) me preguntó si podía subir esa historia a youtube, bien, para empezar identíficate, hazte un usuario aquí en esta página o dime como te llamas en youtube y si quieres hablar en facebook por mi encantado, de hecho es lo que prefiero, así te digo que canciones pones en los videos, pero primero dime un nombre para identificarte. Y sin más que decir os dejo leer**

 **Capítulo 5:** **Akatsuki aparece**

El líder del clan Yamanaka estaba vagando por la mente del saiyan legendario, el cual esperaba con una sonrisa junto a la bijuu a que el rubio llegara a la parte donde se encontraban los recuerdos para ver la cara que pondría cuando viera la vida pasada del guerrero legendario

Inoichi, pudo observar al enorme zorro con horror, no por tenerlo frente a él, aunque eso daba bastante miedo, sino porque no había ninguna celda que le impidiera lanzarse a comerse al intruso rubio, al cual miraba fijamente

Entonces se sorprendió al ver al pelinegro acostado al lado de la enorme bestia

Kurama decidió usar su forma bestia para, no solo acojonar al pobre Yamanaka más de lo que ya estaba, sino porque ningún humano desconocido y menos aún de Konoha, vería así sin más su verdadera forma

Eso ya aclaraba una cosa, que ya estaba aclarada desde hace mucho, primero, Naruto no era el Kyubi, aunque eso no cambiaría la forma en la que lo verán los aldeanos

El Yamanaka, con precaución y bajo la mirada de la zorra que le mostraba los dientes intentando no reírse del miedo al igual que el saiyan, se acercó hacia donde se localizaban los recuerdos para ver quién era realmente Naruto

Cuando el rubio usó su Jutsu característico de su clan pudo ver con tristeza y desagrado los recuerdos, siendo los primeros sobre como el niño había sido tratado en su infancia por los aldeanos, incluyendo acosos y palizas de algunos shinobis que no fueron informadas al tercer Hokage, mientras el niño se levantaba para querer cumplir su sueño de ser Hokage, cosa que alegro al Yamanaka, pese a como lo trataban, quería demostrarles a todos lo equivocados que estaban

Pero entonces los recuerdos cambiaron, ahora estaba en otro lugar, para ser exactos, una nave espacial donde se podía ver el espacio y los diferentes planetas

Pero lo que le llamo la atención, fueron unas risas que se le hicieron algo familiares, por lo que al girar su cabeza para ver de qué se trataba, se quedó de piedra al ver a una versión exacta del actual Uzumaki, masacrando sin piedad a lo que parecían unos soldados alienígenas parecidos a reptiles, mientras se reía como un psicópata, desgarrando sus cuerpos y amputándoles las extremidades, o reventándoles la cara a puñetazos, mientras un hombre de pelo negro intentaba detenerlo, el cual se trataba de Paragus, el padre biológico de Broly

 **Paragus:** ¡DETENTE BROLY!- Dijo agarrándolo con todas sus fuerzas al joven, pese a tener solamente doce años mientras se reía como un auténtico psicópata ante la carnicería que había provocado

Los recuerdos seguían pasando, donde el Yamanaka veía la destrucción y el terror que ese joven estaba causando en el universo y como su padre se vio obligado a utilizar un aparato para controlarlo mentalmente para que sea el arma perfecta, cosa que funcionó hasta la aparición de ese tal Kakarot y su aliados, provocando que el saiyan se librara de su esclavitud y liberara su máximo poder, donde el saiyan legendario estuvo a punto de matarlos a todos de no ser porque Kakarot logró reunir la suficiente energía para poder derrotarlo, donde este logró sobrevivir para escapar de la explosión del planeta en el que estaba debido a un cometa

Pasó el tiempo, donde el saiyan viajaba hasta chocar a un planeta idéntico al suyo pero con ciertos cambios, donde el malherido saiyan repetía furioso una y otra vez el nombre de su tan odiado enemigo antes de caer dormido y congelado en el cráter que hizo al aterrizar en el planeta

Todo se mantuvo en silencio hasta que el rubio escucho el llanto de un niño, seguido de una intensa rabia asesina que le puso los pelos de gallina, para posteriormente ver como el pelinegro se convertía en súper saiyan y destruía el planeta, hasta que se encontró con una joven acompañada de unos mocosos que volaban para posteriormente atacarlos con intención de matar

Después hizo acto de presencia un joven de alrededor de 20 años para hacerle frente a Broly, recibiendo una brutal paliza del súper saiyan legendario

Pero al final Broly fue derrotado por aquel chico y el niño de pelo oscuro, enviando al guerrero legendario hacia el sol

Y finalmente, para mayor sorpresa del rubio, vio como el guardián de almas y el shinigami acordaron fusionar el alma del rubio Uzumaki cuando murió de una enfermedad desconocida con el alma del guerrero legendario, mientras lo enviaban al mundo de los shinobis

Después de ver todos esos recuerdos, el rubio Yamanaka era incapaz de decir algo coherente, simplemente era demasiado flipante

 **Broly/Naruto:** ¿Qué? ¿Te han gustado mis recuerdos humano?-dijo helándole la sangre al shinobi al ver al saiyan de brazos cruzados y sonriendo macabramente

 **Inoichi:** ¿E… estabas despierto?- dijo mientras el saiyan y la zorra aumentaban su sonrisa

 **Broly/Naruto:** Esta es mi mente humano, da igual si estoy dormido o despierto, siempre se lo que pasará aquí dentro- dijo para ponerse a gran velocidad al frente del rubio, el cual se sorprendió de la velocidad del chico, que lo había agarrado por la cabeza- todo esos recuerdos que has visto son reales humano- dijo acojonando al rubio- y todavía recuerdo los tratos que le distéis a mi contraparte antes de su muerte- dijo aterrando todavía más al rubio, al pensar que el ser más poderoso de este mundo querría venganza- por lo que más os vale tener cuidado con lo que decís y hacéis a partir de ahora, o de lo contrario no quedará nada de este miserable aldea Jajajajajajaja- dijo para posteriormente lanzarlo hacia una zona oscura donde los recuerdos más salvajes, brutales y sanguinarios del guerrero legendario se le aparecían cientos de veces mientras intentaba escapar desesperadamente pero por mucho que lo intentaba no podía, ni siquiera podía quedarse inconsciente

En el exterior, los compañeros del rubio tuvieron que inmovilizarlo al ver que estaba convulsionando y echando espuma sin parar por la boca y los ojos fuera de órbita, para gran sorpresa y horror de los presentes, incluido el tercer Hokage

 **Kurama:** Valla, creo que me he pasado- dijo una voz femenina poniendo en alerta a los presentes, y más al ver esos ojos rojos con la pupila rasgada

 **Sarutobi:** Kyubi….- dijo seriamente el anciano- ¿eres tú el causante de esto?- dijo seriamente mientras señalaba al Yamanaka

 **Kurama:** ¿Yo? Ja, yo no hice nada, el pobre se metió en los recuerdos de Naruto y casi se queda sin cabeza- dijo con una sonrisa maligna

 **Sarutobi:** Explícate mejor, no sé de qué hablas- dijo seriamente y casi perdiendo los papeles

 **Kurama:** Mira, como los humanos sois cortos de mente os lo diré- dijo mosqueando a los presentes- yo estoy sellada ahora mismo en el ser más poderoso del universo, alguien que podría destruir el planeta con un solo dedo de sus pies, alguien que ni siquiera yo podría vencer- dijo riendo con malicia poniendo nerviosos a los presentes- mirad, para que os lo creáis os pondré a hablar con él- dijo dejándole el turno al dueño original del cuerpo

 **Broly/Naruto:** Hola abuelo, ¿te divierte este interrogatorio?- dijo con una sonrisa macabra mostrando unos ojos negros como la noche más oscura de todas, acojonando demasiado al tercero y a los demás shinobis

 **Sarutobi:** ¿Naruto? ¿Eres tú? ¿Tú eres el que venció al Ichibi?- dijo algo nerviosos

 **Broly/Naruto:** En cuanto a la primera pregunta, sí soy Naruto… en parte- dijo creando dudas

 **Sarutobi:** ¿Qué quieres decir en parte?- dijo confundido

 **Broly/Naruto:** Es simple abuelo, una parte de mí murió hace unos meses debido a una extraña enfermedad, fue el día antes de hacerme Gennin- dijo dejando sin palabras a los presentes- entonces el shinigami me dio una oportunidad de volver a vivir, si mi alma se fusionaba con la de un guerrero destinado a ir al infierno por sus pecados, para ser más simples y fáciles de entender, dos almas se fusionaron en una y este es el resultado- dijo dejando de piedra e incrédulos a los presentes

 **Sarutobi:** ¿Estás diciéndome… que ya no eres Naruto al 100%?- dijo con los ojos bien abiertos y casi incapaz de creerse lo que decía el pelinegro

 **Broly/Naruto:** Exacto abuelo, soy Naruto, pero también soy Broly, un guerrero que hizo temblar el universo, y la única razón de que no haya matado a nadie que me caiga mal, es porque si lo hago volvería nuevamente al infierno- dijo dejando sin palabras a los presentes

 **Inoichi:** Tiene razón…- dijo el rubio algo recuperado haciendo sonreír al saiyan- he visto sus recuerdos, recuerdos fuera de este planeta- dijo dejando sin palabras a los presentes, que giraban lentamente sus cabezas para ver con miedo al Uzumaki

 **Broly/Naruto:** Bueno, supongo que este interrogatorio se ha acabado- dijo liberando una onda de Ki, que lo liberó de las cadenas que lo tenían atado, para asombro aún mayor de los presentes, si era posible- si te interesa hablar conmigo, ve a los campos de entrenamiento cercanos al bosque de la muerte, estaré entrenando junto a las chicas- dijo para posteriormente salir de la sala de interrogatorios volando hacia los campos de entrenamiento, bajo la mirada incrédula y de miedo de los presentes, incluido el Hokage

 **Ibiki:** ¿Qué hacemos Hokage-sama?- dijo el hombre de la cara cortada a su líder

 **Sarutobi:** Por ahora dejarlo tranquilo, antes de que se cabree y destruya la aldea, pero lo mantendremos bajo vigilancia- dijo seriamente pero sudando mientras sus subordinados asentían- _"Broly… por alguna razón ese nombre me da escalofríos"-_ Fue lo que pensó el tercero con temor al que el saiyan le diera por simple capricho destruir la aldea, pero si lo que dijo era cierto, solo podía matar en defensa propia, solo esperaba que los estúpidos de los civiles no hicieran nada estúpido, y menos después del número que este montó al derrotar al Shukaku de la arena

El saiyan se encontraba en los campos de entrenamiento, viendo como Kurotsuchi y Hinata tenían un combate de entrenamiento, mientras Hanabi se dedicaba a hacer ejercicios con una piedra del tamaño de dos casas de la aldea sujetándolas solo con los dedos del pie

El guerrero legendario se puso a meditar en silencio, donde en el interior de su mente la bijuu de deleitaba viendo el cuerpo de su _rey_ , como ella solía llamarlo, ya que sin duda el saiyan se logró ese título para la bijuu, pero sin embargo se podía sentir algo de tristeza en su rostro, ya que no podía estar en el mundo real con su amado guerrero, aunque sabía que Broly/Naruto era demasiado poderoso como para morir por ser extraída, pero sabía que había muchos que querían su poder

El saiyan, al notar la tristeza de la bijuu peli roja, decidió hablar con ella para ver qué pasaba, por lo que después de escucharla le dio un reconfortante abrazo, que la consoló bastante, prometiéndole que la sacaría de su interior y que una vez fuera nadie, absolutamente nadie, le pondría un dedo encima a la bijuu nuevamente, a menos que quiera una muerte lenta y muy dolorosa

Pasaron los días, la aldea se pudo recuperar bastante bien de la batalla del bijuu contra el guerrero legendario, además de que Suna pidió perdón, ya que al parecer Orochimaru los engaño y mató al Kazekage antes de que ambos ejércitos llegaran a la aldea

Muchos miraban con miedo al saiyan, sabedores de que si le provocaban, podría cargarse medio mundo shinobi, aparte de que no podían hacerle ningún daño

En los muros que rodeaban la aldea, dos figuras con capas negras y nubes rojas observaban la aldea recuperándose del ataque de Orochimaru

 **¿?:** ¿Te pueden los recuerdos?- dijo uno de ellos de piel azul y dientes afilados como los de un tiburón

 **¿?1:** No, vallamos a cumplir el trabajo- dijo mientras desaparecían

Por su parte, el saiyan caminaba junto a las chicas para dirigirse a un lugar a comer después del entrenamiento

Eso era algo que al saiyan le gustaba, le gustaba estar rodeado de personas en las que puedes confiar y poder expresarte sin miedo a que usen los dicho en tu contra

El grupo fue a comer a un restaurante donde servían una excelente comida. El dueño del local fue rápidamente a atender al grupo por miedo a que el guerrero legendario se cabreara y le diera por destruir media aldea de un puñetazo

El saiyan se estaba divirtiendo bastante con las chicas, le gustaba verlas sonreír animadamente y que le abrazaran incluso, algo que ponía un poco celosa a su inquilina, que tenía unas ganas de matar a todas esa resbalosas según ella por tocar a su novio

En otra parte de la aldea, los Jounin Kurenai y Asuma se encontraron con dos personajes bastante peculiares, siendo uno de ellos muy conocidos por ellos

(Igual que en anime, solo que con una diferencia que sacaré ahora)

Tanto Broly como las chicas pudieron sentir ese leve choque de fuerzas, por lo que decidieron ir a investigar

Al llegar vieron como los Jounin Asuma y Kurenai respiraban pesadamente mientras sus rivales con vestimenta oscura los miraban con aburrimiento, hasta que el pelinegro detectó la presencia de los saiyans

 **¿?:** Así que has venido…. Broly- dijo asombrando al guerrero legendario y a las chicas de que ese sujeto supiera su nombre mientras los Jounin miraban al pelinegro confundido por lo que dijo

 **Broly/Naruto:** Valla, no sabía que era tan famoso- dijo con una leve sonrisa- ¿quién eres?- preguntó con curiosidad

 **¿?:** Mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha y mi compañero es Hoshigaki Kisame- dijo señalando al tiburón- y he venido a por ti- dijo seriamente preparándose para pelear

 **Broly/Naruto:** Interesante, muéstrame de lo que eres capaz- dijo con una sonrisa demencial que le puso los pelos de punta a los presentes menos a las chicas saiyan

 **Kurenai:** ¡NARUTO NO SE TE OCURRA PELEAR CONTRA ÉL!- Dijo muy alterada pero el saiyan simplemente bajó y se puso a unos metros de su adversario el cual tenía activo su sharingan

 **Broly/Naruto:** ¿Sharingan eh?- dijo con una sonrisa torcida- ya veo, tu eres el hermano del emo- dijo riéndose de forma demencial- me gustaría ver que eres capaz- dijo mientras el Uchiha se ponía en posición de combate (estilo dragon ball)

 **Itachi:** Prepárate- dijo mientras liberaba una onda de ki bastante grande que impresiono a los Jounin, incluyendo Kakashi y Gai que vinieron a saber qué pasaba, sin embargo el súper saiyan legendario y sus alumnas ni siquiera se inmutaban ante ese poder

 **Broly/Naruto:** Interesante- dijo aumentando también su ki, opacando sin problemas el Ki de su adversario para asombro de los presentes

Sin previo aviso, el saiyan se lanzó hacia su rival que esquivó su ataque por los pelos pese a tener el sharingan activado, mientras volaba hacia el cielo para sorpresa de los Jounin

El saiyan siguió a su objetivo hasta el cielo, donde ambos empezaron a lanzarse golpes a una velocidad diabólica, provocando temblores con cada golpe que se lanzaban el uno al otro

Todos los espectadores miraban atentamente el combate, mientras las alumnas del saiyan miraban con una sonrisa la pelea, sabiendo quien era el ganador

En otra parte de la aldea, los hermanos Uchiha, junto con la peli rosa, pudieron sentir esa fuente de poder, siendo una de ellas reconocida por el emo y la otra se la hacía familiar, por lo que decidió ir a investigar junto a su hermana y el chicle mutante

En el cielo, Itachi tuvo que retroceder unos metros y empezar a lanzar ondas de Ki, ya que le costaba bastante seguirle el ritmo a su rival, y su sharingan no le afectaba en lo más mínimo

Por su parte, el súper saiyan estaba como una rosa mientras recibía las ondas de Ki sin recibir apenas rasguños, mientras sonreía de forma macabra a su rival, el cual intentaba no ser atrapado o de lo contrario acabaría más fino que un palillo de fideos

 **Broly/Naruto:** ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer?- dijo sonriendo macabramente molestando al Uchiha

 **Itachi:** ¡PARA NADA!- Dijo para posteriormente juntar sus manos y empezar a acumular energía mientras las llevaba hacia atrás- Kaaaaaa…..Meeee…..Kaaaaaa…..Meeee…..- dijo mientras acumulaba energía sorprendiendo al saiyan al ver la técnica

 **Broly/Naruto:** Esa técnica…- dijo mientras fruncía el ceño

Por su parte, los Uchihas habían llegado al lugar del enfrentamiento, para posteriormente asombrarse al ver nuevamente a su hermano enfrentarse a su compañero

Satsuki miraba a su hermano con lágrimas al poder nuevamente a su hermano mayor

Sasuke por su parte miraba a su hermano mayor con verdadero odio y el sharingan activado, sorprendiéndose ante la energía que estaba usando, muy parecida a la de su compañero saiyan

 **Itachi:** ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Dijo lanzando su ataque dándole de lleno al saiyan legendario el cual tenía una sonrisa torcida en su cara recibiendo el ataque de lleno, bajo la mirada incrédula de los presentes, a excepción de las chicas saiyan que solamente sonreían

Por su parte el Uchiha respiraba agitadamente ya que hacer esa técnica consumía mucha energía

 **Itachi:** Me lo temía- dijo mirando hacia donde había lanzado su ataque solo para ver la silueta del saiyan sonriéndole como él sabe

 **Broly/Naruto:** ¿Qué se supone que ha sido eso?- dijo con esa sonrisa molestando al Uchiha ¿Quién te enseño esa técnica? Solo un hombre ha sabido hacerla y usarla frente a mí- dijo con el ceño fruncido

 **Itachi:** No tiene sentido ocultarlo, fue mi maestro Son Goku- dijo mientras el saiyan empezaba a arder de rabia- el me habló mucho de ti al igual que Vegeta-sama- ese detalle asombro al guerrero legendario- me dijeron que eras digno de temer y no se equivocaban, parece que solo ellos pueden hacerte frente- dijo mientras el saiyan empezaba a reírse como un psicópata descolocando a los presentes

 **Broly/Naruto:** ¿Entonces Kakarot y Vegeta siguen vivos? Vaya sorpresa- dijo sonriendo como solo él sabe hacer- parece que por fin podré ajustar las cuentas pendientes que tengo con esos dos pero ahora- dijo mirando al saiyan con una sonrisa para posteriormente mirar a sus alumnas y compañeras- ¿quién quiere jugar con él chicas?- dijo para que el Uchiha y los demás notasen la presencia de las chicas saiyan volando, entre ellas Hinata para sorpresa de su sensei, siendo además esta, la primera en presentarse a pelear

 **Hinata:** Veamos de que estás hecho- dijo liberando una cantidad enorme de Ki, asombrando a los presentes para posteriormente lanzarse a atacar al Uchiha mayor, el cual esquivaba con algo de dificultad los ataques de la Hyuga mientras intentaba inducirla en un Genjutsu sin resultados

Por su parte Broly observaba la pelea con una sonrisa notando también la presencia del compañero del renegado

 **Broly/Naruto:** Kuro-chan- dijo llamando a la pelinegra para que se lanzara contra el pescado que bloqueo una patada ascendente de la joven, mientras Shamehada se retorcía de dolor por ese golpe

 **Kurotsuchi:** Hora de jugar- dijo empezando a lanzar una avalancha de golpes al espadachín que solamente podía esquivar los ataques de la ninja de Iwa

Todos los espectadores miraban la escena con sorpresa al ver a dos gennin dándoles casi una paliza de muerte a dos renegados de Clase S

El emo estaba furioso, el debería estar dándole una paliza de muerte a Itachi y no al revés, mientras su hermana Satsuki miraba con desesperación la pelea, viendo que su hermano tenía las de perder contra la Hyuga, ni siquiera con Amateratsu para asombro de muchos observadores

Hanabi observaba con emoción la pelea mientras Broly se mantenía de brazos cruzados observando todo con detalle

Itachi, viendo que ni él ni su compañero tenían posibilidades, decidió abrir un portal con su sharingan para poder escapar

 **Broly/Naruto:** Dile a Kakarot y al imbécil de Vegeta que los estaré esperando- dijo con una sádica sonrisa antes de que los dos renegados desaparecieran mientras Hinata y Kurotsuchi se acercaban a él

 **Hinata:** ¿Cómo lo he hecho Naruto-kun?- dijo algo sonrojada mientras el saiyan legendario le acariciaba la cabeza

 **Broly/Naruto:** Lo habéis hecho muy bien- dijo con una sonrisa- pero ahora que esos dos siguen con vida no podemos bajar la guardia, entrenaremos hasta estar listos, una gran batalla se avecina y no dejaré nada a la suerte " _de nuevo_ "- Dijo mientras descendía al suelo junto a sus compañeras y alumnas

 **Kurenai:** Hinata esa ha sido impresionante, ¿desde cuando eres tan fuerte?- dijo la Yuhi incrédula ante lo que hizo su alumna

 **Hinata:** Entrenamiento con Naruto-kun- dijo abrazando al joven azabache

 **Kurotsuchi:** Él nos ha enseñado a pelear así- dijo para asombro de los presentes

 **Sasuke:** Dobe- dijo mientras el nombrado miraba al Uchiha con aburrimiento- ¿es cierto que tú le enseñaste a pelear a estas perdedoras?- dijo molestando bastante a las chicas mientras Sakura lo idolatraba

El saiyan puso su mano sobre el hombro de la menor de las Hyugas para posteriormente sonreírle mientras con la mirada le decía _"Todo tuyo"_ mientras la joven asentía con una sádica sonrisa hacia el emo que la miraba con arrogancia

 **Sasuke:** ¿Y tú que…?- pero no pudo terminar al recibir un puñetazo en la boca de su estómago que lo dejó sin aire para posteriormente ser agarrado por un brazo por la menor que le lanzó un montón de patadas al emo hasta que finalmente le dio un gancho ascendente que lo mandó por los aires y ser enterrado en el suelo

Nadie dijo absolutamente nada, todos estaban con la quijada pegada al suelo al ver como una niña tan joven tenía semejante fuerza

 **Hanabi:** mmph, aburrido y patético- dijo para posteriormente lanzar una mirada de muerte a la chillona- ¿tú también quieres?- dijo mientras esta se echaba para atrás

 **Satsuki:** Esto…- dijo llamando la atención de los saiyan- po… ¿podrías entrenarme Naruto-kun?- dijo algo asustada y de forma educada

 **Broly/Naruto:** No veo ningún problema, ¿y vosotras?- dijo mientras estas negaban- bien, por la tarde en el campo de entrenamiento número 7, no tardes- dijo antes de irse volando con las chicas

Al día siguiente, al Uchiha se presentó temprano en el campo de entrenamiento, donde se encontró al guerrero legendario meditando mientras las chicas entrenaban con supresores de chakra en casi todas las partes de su cuerpo mientras se dedicaban al Taijutsu y a lanzar ráfagas de ki

 **Broly/Naruto:** Has venido- dijo levantándose- justo como esperaba- dijo seriamente el saiyan mientras miraba a su nueva alumna- te voy a hacer unas pruebas, según los resultados de esas pruebas, te pondré un tipo de entrenamiento u otro entendido, ¿entendido?- dijo mientras la Uchiha levantaba una mano- dime

 **Satsuki:** ¿No puedo entrenar como ellas?- dijo viendo como Hinata y Kurotsuchi tenían un combate de práctica y Hanabi concentraba una cantidad enorme de Ki

 **Broly/Naruto:** Según las pruebas que te haga, podrás hacerlo igual o a un nivel menor, primero tenemos que adaptar tu cuerpo a grandes presiones, y luego empezaremos con el entrenamiento ¿preparada?- dijo con una sonrisa

 **Satsuki:** Estoy lista- dijo apretando los puños y con una sonrisa

 **Broly/Naruto:** Perfecto- dijo el saiyan con una enorme sonrisa en su cara

 **Continuará**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, no ha sido tan largo como quería pero creo que valdrá por ahora. Y esto es todo, como dije antes al principio, si quieres subir mi historia, dime quien eres en los comentarios y si tienes facebook poder hablar para ver como realizar el capítulo. y ya está hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


End file.
